Shall I be the one for you?
by Cassina
Summary: Fry wants to win Leela's heart. But he'll have to go through hardships to get and keep the ones he loves. Stopped for now.
1. Return of the empathy chip

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic of Futurama. And also English isn't my first language. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 : Return of the empathy chip**

One month had passed since the opera. Leela still didn't want to go out with Fry. He was very depressed about that. He tried to understand why because she seemed interested with him last month. But when he asked, she was always changing subjects. So he tried to find out by himself. He went to see the professor for help. Fry found him asleep. He shook his nephew to wake him up.

''Professor wake up, it's me, Fry,'' he said.

''Fry? I didn't order any fries,'' said the professor, half asleep.

''No! Phillip J. Fry,'' he exclaimed, exasperated.

The professor looked at Fry with a absent face.

''Your uncle from the 20th century!'' said Fry, raising his arms in the air.

''Oh yes indeed,'' said Farnsworth, agreeing.

''So, can I talk to you about something?'' asked Fry.

''Well yes, of course.''

''Everybody knows that I love Leela,'' started Fry.

''You do?'' asked Farnsworth, lost again.

''Uh yah. The thing is, I can't make her love me. But I did hundreds of things for her and it still doesn't work. I don't know what to do. I'm at a point that I'd welcome any ideas. Maybe there is an invention or something that could help me?'' he asked.

''I see. I don't have anything to make your brain smarter but I can give you the empathy chip Bender used to feel Leela's feelings,'' proposed the professor.

''But I'm not a robot!'' screamed Fry.

''You aren't? Well then I'll change the empathy chip to fit a human's body. Come back in a couple of hours,'' said the professor lost in his mind.

After, Fry went to see Bender. He found him in the lounge. The robot was drinking a beer on the couch. The tv was also on but he turned it off when he saw Fry entering.

''Hey pal, what's up?'' asked Bender.

''Nothing. Just gimme a beer,'' said Fry In a groan.

''Huh you're still sad about Leela. It's time to give up meatbag. Here's your beer.''

''Thanks. I can't give up. I know she's the one for me. Do you remember when time was skipping? And I asked if you saw ''that''?''

''Yeah, why? What was ''that''?'' asked Bender.

''Well, before the explosion, I placed the stars to write her a love note. I wrote: I love you, Leela. But she didn't see it in time,'' said Fry sadly.

''Wow pal, you really did great this time. No chance that time tricked you, hahaha!'' laughed Bender.

''It's not fair! I deserve a date, I mean, what else am I suppose to do. I did so many things for her. I gave her my oxygen, my time, I protected her from that bee and I never stopped to talk to her when she was in a coma. I played the holophonor even if it wasn't perfect. All those things come from my heart! Why has she continued rejecting me?'' said Fry while breaking the beer on the floor.

''I don't know buddy. But you shouldn't have broken that beer!'' said Bender, very furious.

At this moment, the professor came in the lounge.

''Good news Fry. The empathy chip is ready,'' said the professor with a proud voice.

''Already? But you said that it would take a couple of hours,'' said Fry, raising an eyebrow.

''I did? Oh well I was surely thinking about something else,'' said the professor, lost in his mind again.

''The empathy chip? That thing still exists? Anyway, why do you want that damned chip?'' asked Bender.

''Because I want to know what Leela really feels for me,'' Fry answered.

''But you know that. She doesn't love you!'' laughed Bender.

''Shut up Bender! Could you leave me alone with your useless comments,'' said Fry, frustrated.

Yah I guess I could. So I can see that no one wants me here so I'll talk with someone who appreciates my company! Like Leela for example," bitched Bender.

''You're not gonna talk about that to Leela, are you?'' Fry asked, stressed.

''Perhaps. Why?'' asked Bender.

''Oh please Bender! Don't tell her. I'll do anything you want,'' begged Fry.

''Now you're talking meatbag!''

''What about beers? I can buy you some,'' said Fry.

''I'm ok with that,'' agreed Bender.

While Fry and Bender were leaving, they remembered that Farnsworth didn't place the empathy chip on Fry's body yet. They noticed the professor sat on the couch. He was asleep. Fry and Bender laughed and they woke him up. The professor placed the empathy chip on Fry's shoulder and connected some wires to his neck. Then he turned on the chip at medium strength.

''Be careful Fry, if you use the empathy chip too long, you'll go crazy. Have fun,'' warned Farnsworth with a grin.

''Yah, yah, thanks professor,'' said Fry.

Fry and Bender decided to go buy beers later so they stayed in the lounge to watch TV. They both sat on the couch. Fry turned on the TV. It was All my circuits. At the same time, Leela came in the lounge. She looked at Fry and saw the wires on his neck.

''Hey Fry,'' said Leela.

''Hey Leela. How are you?'' asked Fry.

''I'm fine. But why are there wires on your neck?'' she asked.

''Oh that? Uh nothing special," he said very embarrassed. ''Um I'm making an experience. Hey Bender, don't you think it's time to go buy beers?'' Fry asked.

''Why? The refrigerator is full!'' answered Bender.

''But I have to buy you beers!'' exclaimed Fry.

''Why buy it when you can steal it!'' proclaimed Bender.

''Don't tell me you have already forgotten?'' said Fry, disconcerted.

''Oh yah, I remember! So, what are you waiting for? Get your coat!'' ordered Bender.

''Fry, is something wrong? Why would you pay even for Bender. I thought you were broke again,'' said Leela.

''Yah, but I'm feeling generous today,'' said Fry.

''But...''

''Bye!''

Fry ran out of the lounge and went outside the building. Bender was already there. He started a cigar. They both walked on the street to the corner store. Inside, there was nobody beside Fry, Bender and the sale man. Fry took four beers and was gonna pay when Bender took his arm.

''You call it a couple of beer? I call it crap!'' he exclaimed.

''Ok...How many do you want,'' Fry asked.

''Take a 24 pack.''

''A 24 pack! But I'm almost out of money!'' Fry exclaimed.

''Ok it's your choice. Well I think I'll go have a nice talk with Leela,'' said Bender while whistling.

''Fine,'' said Fry, angered.

Fry took a 24 pack and muttered words to himself. He paid and went outside. Bender stayed a little while longer in the corner store. When he finally came outside, he took another 24 pack out of his chest. Fry looked at him, surprised.

''Hey, where these come from? You stole them?'' Fry asked.

''Why yes,'' said Bender, rolling his robot eyes.

''But why did I pay if you could just steal them?'' exclaimed Fry.

''Well you said that you were feeling generous today. I didn"t mean to offend you,''

''Huh alright. Let's go,'' said Fry, exasperated.

Fry and Bender came back to the PE building. They once again sat on the couch but didn't turn on the TV. The wires on Fry's neck were bothering him. It was very itchy.

''Why do you wear those wires if they are so annoying? Are they working anyway?'' Bender asked.

''Not yet. I felt nothing when I saw Leela,'' said Fry, sadly.

''Like I said, she feels nothing for you meatbag.''

''Well it's not like something special happened. I'm sure the next few days will be better.''

''If you say so.''

During the week, Fry felt nothing more special. He thought that the chipset was set too low to pick up Leela's feelings. So he turned the empathy chip up to max strength and went to the conference table. Everybody was already there of course. Leela spotted him and she wrinkled her eyebrow. She didn't know why she got angry with Fry because he was always late and she should be used to it by now.

''Fry you're late again. Is it too hard to ask for you to be on time, just one time, in your miserable life!'' she yelled.

''Don't even think about it!'' he yelled back.

''Wow calm down buddy. Why are you so angry?'' asked Bender.

''I don't know. I...just became angry for no reason,'' he replied.

''It doesn't matter what makes you angry. You are lucky that the professor didn't showed up yet,'' said Leela.

''Yeah, yeah,'' said Fry.

Just when Fry said that, the professor entered the conference table.

''Good news everyone. You'll be making a delivery on Omicron Persei 8.''

''Oh no, not that planet!'' exclaimed Fry.

''Well you could stay in the ship if you're too afraid to lose your ''lower horn'', said Leela.

''Really?'' said Fry with hope.

''Yeah, that way you won't mess up the mission either,'' said Leela amused.

''You're too nice Leela,'' said Fry, sarcastically. ''What are we delivering anyway?'' Fry asked.

''Flowers,'' answered the professor. ''Ordinary Flowers. Well off you go!''

Fry and Bender took the cargo and placed it on the PE ship. Meanwhile, Leela asked Amy if she could come with them to watch Fry when they will be on the planet. She said yes and Leela was relieved. And the crew took off to Omicron Persei 8.

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is coming soon. **


	2. The misdeeds of the empathy chip

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2 : The misdeeds of the empathy chip**  


In the PE ship, Leela was flying, Bender was smoking his usual cigar, Amy was looking at her mirror and Fry was in his quarters. He was writing the new feelings he had in a diary. He wasn't quite able to make the difference between his feelings and Leela's feelings so he wrote them all. The most present were frustration, sadness, anger and pride. He also thought that the empathy chip wasn't very functional because he wasn't too different. Except for some major moments. And the chipset was already at max strength. Maybe it had a better effect on robots. Fry finally fell asleep on his diary.

''Amy, like I said, I would like you to watch Fry carefully. Don't let him touch buttons, cannons and... well, don't let him touch anything. I don't want him to cause a catastrophe,'' said Leela.

''Don't worry Leela. I'm sure all will be fine,'' said Amy, half listening.

''We never know with Fry,'' said Leela in a paternal voice.

The crew arrived on Omicron Persei 8. They walked the little path that was separating them from the castle. and brought the cargo in front of the King.

''Here's the delivery King Lrrr demanded. Thousand lilacs,'' said Leela.

''What? You demanded lilacs!'' said Lrrr's wife to her husband. ''But I told you hundred of times that I don't like lilacs. Your last wife did.''

''Well, deal with it because I'm not sending back the flowers!'' The king turned his head to the crew. ''So where is the other member of your crew? You know, the little orange haired one.''

''He's not with us. He's um...dead,'' said Leela.

''Dead?'' wondered Bender. ''I thought he was in the ship with Amy. Oh well maybe his wallet is still in his pocket.''

''Shut up Bender!'' yelled Leela.

''Get them!'' said Lrrr to his soldiers.

The soldiers were about to grab Leela when she kicked both of them. It didn't do much damages but the guards laughed at the pathetic kicks that Leela gave them. That was enough to run away. Leela was in first and Bender was just behind her, stealing some stuff along the way.

Fry was with Amy in the ship, sitting on Leela's chair where she use to drive. He was scratching the wires on his neck. It was at this moment that Amy noticed the wires. She went closer to Fry to have a look.

''Why do you have wires on your neck?" she asked.

''Well, I prefer not to tell you,'' said Fry.

''Oh come on Fry. It doesn't matter if I know. I'm not like Bender!'' said Amy.

''Yah well at least if I tell you, I don't have to buy you a 24 pack of beer!''

''What?''

''Nevermind. Look, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell Leela about it,'' asked Fry with a begging face.

''I promise. Now tell me,'' said Amy in a hurry.

Fry lowered his pullover. Amy saw the empathy chip on Fry's shoulder with the wires connected to his neck. She touched the wires and Fry yelled at her.

''Don't touch it!'' warned Fry.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you,'' apologized Amy.

''It's ok. It's just very itchy.''

''Why are you wearing that anyway?'' asked Amy.

''It's a long story. But to be short, I want to feel Leela's feelings like Bender had by using this chip. But this time it's a bit different. I actually feel Leela's feelings but something weird is inside me. When I'm with her, I feel a big frustration, like a fight. And I can't what the fight is all about,'' explained Fry.

''Well, splah! The fight you feel when you're with Leela is her fight for you. I mean, I'm sure she likes you a lot but she just can't admit it. And I don't know why,'' said Amy.

''Are you sure about that? It's seems impossible because she rejected me a lot of times,'' sighed Fry.

''Yeah I'm sure Fry. If she rejected you so much it's to protect herself. Believe me, I know these things, I'm a girl." Amy took a pause to think a bit and added: "You know what? I'll help you win Leela's heart.''

''Really? Thanks. Thanks a lot Amy,'' he said, smiling.

''Anytime,'' said Amy with a wink.

''I feel better now. I don't know why but, about five minutes ago, I felt bad. I was scared and my heart was beating very fast.''

''Maybe Leela is in danger!'' exclaimed Amy.

At this moment, Leela and Bender came in the ship. She saw Fry sitting on her chair. She threw him out of the way and started the ship. Fry hit his face on the window and fell down. Leela yelled orders and the ship took off.

''What is going on here?'' Amy asked.

''King Lrrr wants to see Fry but I don't have a good feeling about that,'' answered Leela.

By chance, the crew didn't see the spaceships send by Lrrr. So they got back to Earth safely.

During the week, Fry became very strange, especially at night. Sometimes he was crying, sometimes he was very sad and sometimes he even broke stuff in anger. Bender was tired of that behaviour. He asked him many times to turn off the chip but Fry didn't want to. So Bender decided that today was the last one. When they will get back to Robot Arms Apt, he had to turn off that damned empathy chip without Fry's permission.

Bender arrived at PE building. He entered the conference room. Everybody was there, except Fry. When Leela saw Bender without him, she sighed and asked the robot where Fry was. He answered that he was still sleeping.

''Well at least we don't have a delivery yet so it's not too bad,'' said Leela.

''Give him a break Leela. I think this time he really needed to sleep,'' said Bender.

''Oh and what is the difference today?'' asked Leela.

''Well, last night, Fry was breaking stuff again in anger. He did that half of the night. He didn't even have the delicacy to go do his business somewhere else to leave me in peace!"

"This is strange. I did that too last night,"thought Leela. ''Well whatever. Right now what is the most important is to go watch TV,'' she concluded.

''Um Leela? Can I talk to you for a moment?'' asked Amy.

''Sure Amy. About what?'' Leela asked.

''I think we should be alone to talk," said Amy.

''Well ok,'' said Leela not really confident and wondering.

Amy and Leela walked together outside of the PE building. The sun was very bright.

''So Amy, what is the thing you wanted to tell me?''

''It's about Fry.''

''Oh please! Could you stop talking to me about him!''

''Well actually I think I'm the first one.''

''Well I hope it's not him who's sending you to me.''

''Don't worry. He knows nothing. Now listen. I know that you're thinking of him often and your heart loves him but your head doesn't want to listen to reason…well feelings I should say. But open your eye Leela! He's deeply in love with you. He risked his life many times for you, he played the holophonor for you, he has always eased your sadness and he even made you know your parents! Yes, he's not the best boy in the universe but he has a charm and I know what I'm talking about because he was my boyfriend once. And he's not brawny, not rich, not very wise and not ambitious but his heart is great and I know he'll do anything for you. Also take me and Kif for instance. Do you see how different we are? How coward he can be? I just don't care because I love him so much! What I wanna say is stop your stupidities because I know you love him in the bottom of your mind.''

Leela was out of words. Amy was right. She read her mind. All was true and this time she couldnit escape. Amy noticed she was embarrassed and smiled gently.

''Don't worry Leela. I'm not here to tell you what to do but you should really give Fry a chance. After all, you owe him this much. Well it's getting hot. I'm going back inside. See you later.''

Leela stayed there, lost in her mind. How could Amy all know that? Of course she was a girl so she understood these things but to know precisely her thoughts, it's unbelievable. Maybe she could give Fry a chance? No! She couldn't! He's a jerk! But a sweet jerk... Was is really worth it to be with someone that you loves but make you go crazy more than one in a while? Leela didn't know what to do or think. She took the decision to think about that later and went back inside the PE building.

All the day was a ''TV day'' with no mission. Hermes took that time to have a meeting with the crew about important stuff and especially the "sleeping factor" during the meetings which didn't go down at all since a very long time. A boring day that was!

During the evening, after work, when Fry and Bender were about to leave, Amy took Fry's arm to have a talk with him. They went to the angry dorm to have some privacy.

''I had a talk with Leela today.'' said Amy.

''Really? Did you get something from her?''

''Well, I told her some stuff and I think she's gonna think about it. But I can't promise that she will do something.''

''Thank you Amy. You're a good friend,'' smiled Fry with tears in his eyes.

Fry started to cry like a baby in Amy's arms.

''Wow calm down Fry. It's ok,'' said Amy with a smile that said that she knew what was making him cry.

Fry slowly calmed himself down and smiled back to Amy. Then he thanked her again and headed in the direction of Robots Arms Apartments. While he was walking, his tears came back and he didn't understand why. He was trying to hold them back for the time he was walking. Suddenly, it hit him. "The empathy chip! Maybe Leela's crying too," he thought. When he finally arrived in his room, he sat down on the floor and let all his tears go out. When Bender saw that, he decided that it was the time to make that damned empathy chip disappear forever. So he took the wires and broke them. Gradually, Fry stopped crying. And when he was all right he exclaimed:

''Hey! I feel much better now. All the pressure I had for no reason is gone! Thank you Bender. I should have listened to you and turned off the chip sooner.''

''Yeah I was really tired of your stupid human behaviour!'' said Bender.

Fry smiled at Bender to say that he understood the real reason. Then they hugged each other. Bender said good night to Fry and went back in his little room. Fry took his diary to analyse all that he wrote. He read all night and when the sun showed itself, Fry fell asleep.

**That's all for chapter two. Chapter three is coming soon. **


	3. Improvements

**In this chapter, not much happens but the end is sweet. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 3 : Improvements**  


When Fry woke up at 1 :00pm, he was very late for his job but today he didn't have to worry about it because it was a day off. Fry wiped the slobber off his mouth. He took his diary to see the notes he had wrote all night. He concluded two things. First: Leela wanted him to be a man. But he already knew that. Two: She liked to have someone singing for her. The second thing wasn't a problem. Fry liked to sing sometimes. But to make him a man...he had to discipline himself. He thought about Leela's birthday. It's in two months. So he had two months to show Leela that he could be the one of her dreams. First he was going to be on time at work and second he will make a birthday party for her. He will also invite her parents. He thought about a song to sing. After a little thinking he found the song he wanted. That will be perfect. It just had to be.

''Nothing is too hard for my precious Leela,'' whispered Fry to himself.

The next day, Fry arrived on time at work. He was even the first besides Leela to arrive. She looked at him, very, very shocked. She followed him with her eye as Fry made himself a coffee. He was also making a coffee for her! Fry gave the coffee to Leela. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Fry sat down on a chair and invited Leela to join him.

''So Leela, how are you today?'' Fry asked.

''I'm alright, you?'' answered Leela.

''Pretty good.''

''Hey I see that you don't wear those wires anymore. Your experiment is done? Was it a success?'' Leela asked.

''Yeah it's done. It's not a big success but at least I learned several things,'' Fry answered.

''Like what? Be on time at work?'' said Leela amused.

''Haha, very funny Leela. But you're right in a way. Well what's the mission today?'' said Fry with a solemn face.

''I don't know. You know that the professor doesn't tell us about the mission before he shows up.''

''Oh yeah that's right. Sorry Leela.''

The rest of the crew gradually arrived at the PE building. Bender saw Fry already there.

''Hey! You are already at work? You didn't wait for your best buddy Bender!'' said Bender sadly.

''Sorry Bender but from now on, you'll have to wake up early in the morning if you want to walk here with me,'' said Fry

Bender was out of words. How could he do that to him?

''Oh yeah, let the robot walk alone if he doesn't wake up earlier.'' said Bender angry.

''Come on Bender. I'm sure you have better things to do than walking with me,'' teased Fry.

''Of course! I mean yeah,'' said Bender half-heartedly

''Enough talk. Now we have to wait for the professor,'' said Leela.

They waited... and waited for about 30 minutes before the professor showed himself at the conference table.

''Good and bad news everyone! You will not be making a delivery today.''

''Wow! So what's the bad news?'' said Bender with joy.

''That was the bad news you idiot. The good news is that I have a new invention. Follow me.''

The crew followed the professor to his laboratory. They saw a big machine in the centre of the room.

''Meet the Self-Portrait machine,'' said the professor.

''And what's the function of that machine?'' Leela asked

''Create a statue of someone,'' the professor answered.

''Well it's not very impressive. Many people do that,'' said Leela.

''Yes but not like mine. Who wants to give it a try?''

''Me! Take me!'' said Zoidberg while shaking his claws in the air.

''No way! What about you, Fry?''

''Yeah, sure. What am I supposed to do?'' Fry asked.

''You have to place yourself on this spot, naked,'' said the professor with a smile.

''What? Is it absolutely necessary?'' said Fry nervously.

''Why no. But you have to take the pose you want for your statue.''

Fry entered the round spot the professor indicated to him. The professor pressed some buttons and a blue light started to scan Fry. Then the machine made some sounds and at end of it, a perfect statue of Fry appeared. Of course, Fry took a crazy pose so he laughed when he saw his idiotic position. He touched the statue and noticed that it wasn't made of stone. It was also very light.

''Its very interesting professor but what is the use of that machine?'' Fry asked.

''There is no need to have an objective to make an invention.'' said the professor.

Then the crew left the laboratory.

All the week long, Fry arrived on time at work. And each time he made a coffee for Leela. That change impressed her. So she decided to invite him to her place tonight, to see.

''Thanks for the coffee Fry.'' said Leela.

''No problem,'' said Fry.

''You know Fry; I was thinking about inviting you to my apartment tonight.''

''Really?'' said Fry with hope.

''Yeah. We could rent movies and watch them together. What do you say?''

''It would be my pleasure!'' said Fry enthusiasm.

''Good. So after work we could walk together?''

''Sure.''

When night finally came, Fry was very excited, but he kept it inside himself. Leela and him walked to the video store. They took three different kinds of movies: suspense, comedy and action. Then they walked to Leela's place. They decided to watch the suspense movie first. Leela made popcorn and Fry got two beers. The movie was: The Skeleton Key. Fry didn't see a movie that the ending finished so badly in quite a while but it was different. After, they watched the Action movie. And when the Comedy movie was about to finish, Leela was sleeping on Fry's shoulder. He carefully took Leela in his arms and deposited her on her bed. Then he turned off the light.

''Thanks for the night Leela. Good night and sweet dreams,'' said Fry softly.

While he was closing the door he heard Leela saying his name. He smiled and closed the door.

**That's all for chapter three. Chapter four is coming soon and it's getting more interesting. **


	4. Preparing a certain birthday

**Here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 : Preparing a certain birthday  
**

When Fry got back to Robot Arms Apartments, he was thinking about the night he spent with Leela. She seemed comfortable with him and she didn't yell at him all the night. Fry made a big effort to not say anything stupid. And his efforts seem to be worth it. Now that he made himself a better man, he had to work on Leela's birthday. Fry already knew what he wanted to do. It would cost a lot of money but, like he said, nothing is too hard for his precious Leela. One thing was for sure, he had to invite Leela to Elzar's restaurant before the birthday party to know if she really was interested in him or not. He loved her but he wouldn't pay for nothing either! So he had to make the reservation as soon as possible. Suddenly he thought about if Leela said no again he'd have reserved for nothing. Well whatever. He'd take the chance.

Meanwhile

After that Fry was gone, Leela woke up. She sat down on her bed and Nibbler jumped on her. She started to think about her evening with Fry. Leela started to talk to Nibbler even if she knew that he couldn't understand. Well as far as she knew!

''You know what, Nibbler, I spent a good evening with Fry. We rented three movies and he didn't say anything stupid. It's impressive. I think he's making a big effort to make me like him. He's also on time at work now. Maybe Amy is right. I should give him a chance. Anyway, let's think about it tomorrow. Good night Nibbler.'' said Leela, while putting down Nibbler on the Floor.

Nibbler opened an eye and smiled.

When Fry woke up the next morning, he felt confident and was ready for everything. Nothing could stop him! So he took a piece of paper and wrote all that he had to do today. Of course he would miss the mission if there's one but Leela's birthday was more important to him. First, he needed a place to make the party. He thought about the place he played his opera because the stage would be perfect to sing his song but the theatre was only for opera concerts so he had to think about another place. He thought and thought but couldn't find any ideas and his brain was beginning to overheat. Fry took a breath and decided to make the party in a park. Again, he thought about buying many things so that the party could be perfect. But he didn't have much money. He decided to ask Amy if she could lend him money. Then he wrote all he needed and put the paper in his pocket. After he took his breakfast, cereal to be exact, and he took a shower. That was useless since he was going to wear the same clothes. Once dressed, he took his coat and headed to the PE building. Once he arrived, he sat down close to Leela.

''Hi Leela,'' said Fry.

''Hi Fry'', said Leela while continuing check her journal.

''Um Leela?'' said Fry hesitantly

''What?'' Said Leela as she continued read the journal.

''I'm not staying at work today,'' said Fry.

Leela raised her head and then wrinkled her eyebrow.

''Why?'' she asked.

''I have important things to do today,'' explained Fry.

''Like what? Watch TV?'' She spat, frustrated.

''No even if I would like to. I mean no it's more important than that. But I can't tell you.''

''Well ok. We can easily get the mission done without you,'' she said as she looked at her journal again.

''Don't be angry Leela. I really have important things to do,'' pleaded Fry.

''I'm not angry,'' lied Leela. ''It's just true that we can get done the mission without you.''

Fry sighed and was about to leave when he heard Leela say:

''I really enjoyed our evening last night,'' said Leela in a husky voice.

''Me too,'' smiled Fry.

Then Fry went out. On his way, he crossed Zoidberg.

''You think you can escape the deliveries to escape from me!'' said Zoidberg, accusingly.

''No, not really. That's just one of the plus sides,'' jested Fry.

Fry brushed Zoidberg aside and continued to walk

''I'm so lonely,'' moaned Zoidberg.

Fry pushed the entry door open and saw Bender.

''Where are you going pal?'' inquired Bender.

''It's none of your business. I'll see you later,'' answered Fry.

''What's your problem meatbag?'' asked Bender, slightly incensed.

''Listen Bender, I don't have time right now. Why don't you go laugh about other's people misfortunes?''

''Good idea.Wanna come? Fry?'' queried Bender, hopeful.

Bender noticed that Fry was going away.

''Oh yeah huh? Then bite my shiny metal ass!'' screamed Bender.

Fry continued on his way and this time he saw Amy. He stopped her by taking her arm.

''Hi Amy,'' greeted Fry.

''Hi Fry. How are you?'' replied Amy.

''I'm fine. I have to talk to you but I'm in a hurry.''

''About what?''

''Do you remember when you said that you would help me win Leela's heart?''

''Yeah, why?''

''I have a big favour to ask you. Could you lend me some money?''

''I should have expected that my help wasn't free. How much?''

''Enough to buy a stage and all the stuffs that comes with it.''

''What!''

''I know it's alot but it's for a good cause.''

''Isn't it a little early for a wedding ring?''

''No! I wanna make a birthday party for Leela in Central Park Lake and I need a stage for the show. Would you like to be in it too? And we could pass an advertisement. This way, people could come see the show and pay for it.''

''Wow you planned this all by yourself? That's good. Ok I'm in. I'll lend you five thousand dollars. That should be enough to buy all the stuff. I'll make you a cheque.''

''Thank you Amy. Well I gotta go. See you later!''

Fry arrived at Elzar's restaurant. He went over to Elzar and started to talk.

''Hi Sir. I would like to make a reservation.''

''Sure. What day?'' Elzar asked.

''Saturday at 7:00pm if it is possible''

''Yes it is. What's your name?''

''Phillip J. Fry.''

''Thank you Sir. Your reservation is noted.''

''Thank you. Good bye.''

Fry headed to the exit and went outside. He took the paper that the notes were marked on out of his pocket and read what he had to do next. Go see the president to ask if he could make the party in the park and ask for a free day in New New York for Leela's parents. Fry stepped under a tube and said:

''To um...the president's building.''

Then he was sucked up by the tube.

Meanwhile.

The professor entered the briefing room and sat down at the conference table

''Good news everyone! You'll be making a delivery on Earth and...where's Fry?'' asked the professor.

''He said he had important things to do today,'' said Leela. So where are we going?''

''To Africa, to the savannah,'' said the professor

''The savannah?'' said Bender. '' Why are we going there?''

''Because the lion lives there,'' said the professor as if it was obvious.

''The lion?'' Leela exclaimed. ''What lion?''

''The delivery of course! Well instead of Fry, Zoidberg will go with both of you.''

''Hooray! I'm useful,'' said Zoidberg with joy.

''And Leela, don't bring Nibbler with you. He could easily eat the lion,'' said the professor. ''Well off you go!''

The crew put the box in Fry's quarters. Leela put Zoidberg in charge of the lion. Zoidberg took a chair and sat down in front of the cage. He could hear the lion's breathing. After a little while, the ship started and the noise began to make the lion nervous. The lion started to growl while shaking his legs in the cracks of the cage. Zoidberg became afraid and threw ink in the lion's face. The lion became angrier and started to scratch the box. Suddenly the cage shattered and the lion sprang out. Zoidberg whooped and ran outside of the room.

Meanwhile.

''This will be the shortest mission we ever had,'' said Leela while starting the ship.

''The sooner we can deliver the lion, the sooner we'll go watch tv!'' exclaimed Bender.

''Good point and I'm sure you want to drink some beer,'' agreed Leela.

''What are you talking about sweetheart, I'm already drinking!'' said Bender with a beer in each hand.

The crew heard the lion's noises. Leela sighed and howled to Zoidberg to stop annoying the lion. At this moment, Zoidberg passed the door while whooping, followed by the lion.

''What's the meaning of this?'' asked Leela. ''Don't tell me you opened the box Zoidberg!'' said Leela infuriated.

''No. The lion opened the box by himself,'' said Zoidberg.

''And we are wondering why,'' said Leela sarcasticly. ''Anyway, do we have beef to calm him down?''

''I think so,'' said Bender.

''Ok I'll go check,'' said Leela.

She walked softly to the door but the lion blocked her way and he slashed Leela's right leg with his massive paw. She fell down on the floor and screamed. The blood started to gushed dangerously from the wound.

''I'm a doctor! I can look after you,'' said Zoidberg.

''Good idea,'' said Leela while rolling her eye.

Zoidberg thought she rolled her eye due to the injury and came over to tend her injury. Once he was within arms reach, she tore off a piece of his clothes and tied it around her leg. Then she got up but fell down again.

''Bender, I don't think I can walk. Could you help me please? I must land the ship in the savannah as fast as possible.''

Bender helped Leela to sit on her chair. Then he turned his head towards the lion, which was playing with Zoidberg.

''That will distract him for a while,'' laughed Bender.

''Bender, go see if there's any food we can give to the lion,'' said Leela.

''What lobster isn't good enough for the lion?'' said Bender with a la-ti-da voice.

''Just get the meat, Fry...I mean Bender.''

''Yah, yah whatever captain,''

While Bender was gone, Leela thought to herself ''_I wish Fry was here. He would surely have given his life for me__ again__. And if he'd have come, none of this would have happened. Well I hope.'' _Leela landed the ship in the savannah. She turned off the engine. Bender returned with a piece of meat. The lion smelled the scent and forgot about Zoidberg. He came closer to Bender while twitching his tail.

''It's for who the piece of meat huh, it's for you eh? Yah it's for the good kitty,'' said Bender with a baby voice.

''Just give it to him Bender; there's no time to lose,'' said Leela.

''As you wish,'' said Bender.

Bender threw the meat into the air and the lion jumped to catch it. The lion tossed the meat into the air and devoured it in a single gulp. Then he laid down and licked his legs.

''I wonder how we'll get the lion out of the ship,'' said Leela.

''Yeah,'' said Bender

Leela and Bender looked at eachother with a mischievous smile. Since the lion liked to play with Zoidberg so much, they decided to put him out of the ship to force the lion to follow him. Then they could close the ship and get Zoidberg with the net.

''Oh Zoidberg, could you go out of the ship and run?'' said Leela.

''Why?'' asked Zoidberg.

''That's an order! Just do it,'' answered Leela.

Zoidberg went outside of the ship. The lion saw him running and followed the lobster. Leela started the ship and Bender threw a slab of butter at Zoidberg. She pressed a button and the net got Zoidberg. Then they headed back to New New York.

Fry was in front of the President's building. He took a breath and pushed the entry door. Since Leela's birthday had also become a spectacle, it would still be important even if Leela wasn't interested in him . The show was going to bring money and it was better than nothing. So that's why he decided to make the party anyway.

**That was chapter four. I'll soon start to work on chapter five. **


	5. The show

**Chapter 5 is here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 : The show**  


Three weeks had passed since Fry took Leela to Elzars. Fry and Leela were a couple now but Leela wasn't completely sure about their relationship. She liked Fry's new behaviour but somewhere in her mind, something was still retaining her. Fry was so happy to be her boyfriend and Leela couldn't break his heart again. _''What's the matter with you Leela?'' _she said in her mind. _''He took you to Elzars, you did have a good time and you kissed him at the end of the evening. What's wrong? This is the best date you ever had. The one you thought of as a jerk gave you all you wanted in a date. Maybe I should look behind what I see in Fry like he did with me. Oh Leela, you complicate your life so much,'' _she sighed .

Fry was the happiest boy in the world since him and Leela became more than just friends. He thought that nothing could change that. Only, he didn't know that Leela wasn't sure about them. She didn't tell the crew yet and didn't know if she should. Fry was still too stupid to see that. Otherwise, Bender was still a bit angry with Fry about the day he didn't want to tell him what he was up to. Bender followed Fry's advice and he went to laugh at other people's misfortunes. But when he was about to laugh, he sighed and said that he couldn't laugh at himself. Plus, Fry was spending most of his time without him. But all that was about to change because Fry was about to ask Bender a favour he couldn't refuse.

* * *

Fry was sitting on his bed, writing something when Bender came in and ignored Fry. He took out a beer from his chest and drank it. 

''Hey Bender. Long time no see. How are you doing?'' asked Fry.

''It's none of your business,'' said Bender in a voice laced with frost.

''Come on Bender, you're still angry with me about that day?''

''Got it meatbag.''

''Look Bender, I'm sorry. I was just so busy that day. I wanted to do all the things I wanted before my brain forgot and forgot that I had a paper with my things to do on it,'' he said .

''Yah if you say so,'' said Bender continuing to ignore him.

''I said I'm sorry! I was just busy with Leela the last few days because she's my girlfriend and...''

''What? She's your girlfriend? You finally made something with yourself pal.''

''You mean...you didn't know before a told you?'' asked Fry.

''Nope. Nobody around here knows,'' answered Bender.

''Then I guess she's not very happy to be mine. Oh well, I think I'll change my song for the show,'' said Fry sadly.

''What show?'' asked Bender.

''I was planning a show for Leela's birthday. But since she didn't tell anyone about us I guess I'll change the song I was about to sing for her,'' said Fry.

''Come on meatbag don't give up now. She's in your hands.''

''Is that you that is saying this to me? I mean, you always said the opposite.''

''Yeah but I want to see if you're gonna make a fool of yourself at your show,'' laughed Bender.

''Well I was gonna ask you if you'd like to cook the buffet but it seems like you're not interested,'' pouted Fry thoughly pissed off.

''You mean...I'd cook for a thousand people? Fry you're gonna sing your stupid song for Leela because I'll kick your meat ass if you don't!'' yelled Bender.

''Alright, alright. But make sure that your food will be good, I mean for people,'' advised Fry.

Then they hugged each other.

''Oh before I forget, I would like you to be in the show too,'' said Fry.

''Oh yeah, I'll show them a Bender's dance they won't forget!'' exclaimed Bender.

''Actually, I was thinking about magic tricks,'' said Fry.

''Oh...Ok that's fine too.''

''So I was planning to go buy my stage. Wanna come?'' asked Fry.

''No I prefer to practice my magic tricks, '' said Bender.

''Ok. Um you should practice your food skills too. Well see you later!''

Fry closed the door behind him. Where could he buy a stage? Maybe one that could levitate? No, these are always breaking. Fry walked down the street, searching for a stage shop. He finally passed in front of a store that looked promissing. He read: Stage in no Step. That should be what he was searching for. Fry entered the shop. He looked around him. Some stages were floating, some weren't. Some were made of wood; some of metal, some of concrete, some of cement and some of marble. The salesman approached Fry.

''Hi Sir. How may I help you?'' said the chubby overdressed salesman while inspecting Fry's attire with distain.

The salesman's look passed so far over Fry's head, it might have well been in orbit.

''Yeah I would like to buy a stage,'' said Fry cluelessly.

''Very well. Let me show you around.''

The salesman showed Fry a very nice floating stage. He said his bit, half-heartedly trying to sell the stage, but he doubted Fry could afford it. He hinted at that fact by mentioning the store's excellent layaway plan. But Fry wasn't interested in buying a floating one. He turned his head around and spotted a nice stage made of marble.

''How much is that one?'' asked Fry pointing at the stage.

''Oh this is a very nice stage. It's only 4000$,'' said the salesman.

''4000$! Um I have to think before making a decision,'' said Fry.

''As you wish mister, don't forget about our layaway plan,'' said the salesman hopefully.

Fry looked at the stage. It surly look nice but it's a bit expensive. Of course, Fry had enough money to buy it but that would not leave much to buy the other things. _''Whatever,'' _he said in is mind. _''I'm tired to think and I'm starving so lets buy this one.'' _

''I'll take it,'' said Fry.

''Perfect,'' said the salesman satisfied. ''Are you going to pay cash, certified cheque or credit card?''

''Cash,'' said Fry.

''Good.''

''I'll come back this Friday around 6h pm to take it, if that is ok?'' queried Fry.

''No problem. Just remember we close at 7.''

''Ok, good bye.''

Fry got back to Robots Arms Apartments to have a meal, cereal, to be exact. He was taking the cereal box when someone knocked on the door. Fry set the cereal box and opened the door.

''Hey Fry,'' said Leela.

''Leela? Oh um hi, I mean come in,'' said Fry nervously.

''Hey Bender, as I see, you're practicing your magic tricks,'' noticed Leela. ''Why?''

''Because Friday is...,'' blurted Bender.

Bender saw Fry behind Leela with a contracted face and he was begging him to say nothing.

''Because Friday I don't have time,'' said Bender.

''Ok...''said Leela while rolling her eye. ''But...''

''Hey don't ask questions if you don't want lies,'' said Bender.

''Anyway,'' sighed Leela. She turned her head to Fry. ''I came here to ask you if you want to go out,'' asked Leela.

''Sure, as long as I can eat,'' said Fry.

''Ok let's go then.''

Fry and Leela walked on the street, hand in hand. Leela looked at Fry with a smile and saw that he wasn't very happy.

''Hey why the long face?'' asked Leela.

''Well I was wondering why you didn't tell anyone about us,'' said Fry.

''Oh...well um I...Hey you didn't tell anyone either!''

''Yah I just forgot,'' admitted Fry. ''You know that's a part of me. So why didn't you tell the others?''

Leela stopped to walk. She nodded and sighed. Fry stepped in front of her, waiting for her answer.

''Because I wasn't sure about us yet,'' said Leela.

''What that's suppose to mean?'' asked Fry nervously.

''Listen Fry. I do love you but I'm just too afraid that it won't work out between us.''

''Oh it's only that,'' laughed Fry.

''What do you mean ''ONLY THAT''?'' said Leela, her eye flashing a laser beam stronger than that of the planet expess ship.

''You don't have to worry about us Leela. And I'll prove it to you soon. You have my word,'' promissed Fry. ''Now can we go somewhere we can eat? I'm starving.''

''Ok my lovely jerk!'' said Leela while taking back Fry's hand.

''Hey!'' yelled Fry, slightly insulted.

Fry and Leela went to the corner store. Fry brought a box of sandwiches with alot of Slurm. He paid and went outside with Leela.

''You're not gonna eat and drink all that, are you?'' asked Leela.

''No. I was thinking about going to Central Park Lake to have a picnic. What do you think?''

''That's fine.''

Once arrived, they both sat on the grass. Leela was wearing a short green top with blue jean. Fry was wearing his usual outfit but without the coat. They ate and talked about all and nothing until Leela talked about her birthday.

''So you know what day it is Friday, don't you?'' said Leela with a sensual voice.

''Yah of course!'' said Fry with food in his mouth.

''I was thinking about going to Elzar's and after to my place and have well...a very nice night,'' said Leela still with her sensual voice.

Fry opened his eyes, surprised. ''_We can't go to Elzar's Friday_ _because of the show. But we surely can have a nice night!_ _Hmm let's tell her I'm in,_'' thought Fry.

''Yeah sure,'' said Fry, non-chalantly.

''What's the matter Fry? You don't want to be with me on MY birthday?'' said Leela charging her planet express ship laser.

''It's not that. I'm always happy to be with you whatever we do,'' said Fry.

''Aww you're sho shweet,'' said Leela.

They hugged each other and spent all afternoon in the park. When the darkness began to surround them, they decided to go to Leela's place. They watched tv and then they went to bed and made love.

* * *

The week passed very fast. Fry put the advertisements just beside the entrance of Central Park. They read: _There will be a show here this Friday at 9h pm. Magic tricks, Dancing, Music and a buffet. Entry: 10 dollars. Come in great numbers!_ Also, the missions were keeping the crew busy and after they were to tired to go partying. The professor sent them, more than usually, on dangerous missions. Friday arrived and Fry was very excited. The only thing he didn't do yet, it was to tell the professor about the birthday party. That became pressing because Fry needed the ship to transport the stage. Fry found the professor in his usual place: the chair. 

''Professor?'' asked Fry.

''Yes? Who's there?''

''Fry. Look um tonight I'm planning a party for Leela. And I need the ship to transport the stage. So can I take it just for half an hour please?'' asked Fry.

''What stage? What party?'' said the professor completely lost.

''Huh...Ok the thing is, I'm making a birthday party for Leela tonight and I need the ship to transport the stage I bought. Bender, Amy, and myself are going to make a show. It's also for everyone but especially for Leela. Sorry I just forgot to tell you,'' explained Fry.

''Oh I see. Am I, by any chance, in the show too?'' asked the professor.

''Um no, what would you do anyway?''

''I can bring my Self-Portrait machine and offer to anyone who would like have a statue.''

''Hey that's not a bad idea. Ok you're in too but people have to pay for that,'' said Fry.

''Of course!'' I'm not making voluntary help!'' exclaimed the professor.

''Ok so we'll take the ship at 6 o'clock pm. Then we'll put your machine in the ship and go take my stage.''

''YOU will put my machine in the ship. I'm too old for that, what do I look like, a 150 year old?''

''Alright, just hitch up your pants, nephew.''

Fry left the conference table. He went to the president's building by the same tube. He took the free pass for Leela's parents and Nixon said that he'll come see the show to watch it. Fry nodded and returned to the PE building 5:30 pm already. Leela must be waiting for him at her place by now. He called her and said that he would be a little late because he was buying her a present. After, he called Bender to see if Amy and Zoidberg had arrived. That checked, he took a shower and dressed himself in a tuxedo. It was time to load the ship. Fry pushed the machine into the ship and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He started the engines and went to the stage shop. Fry pressed some buttons and a sort of big hook with four blades went down and took the stage. Fry directed the ship to Central Park. There was a large fence to mark the bounderies of the show. Fry deposited the stage and the professor. Then he returned the ship to PE building. When Fry returned to Central Park, the crew was there. Bender was busy with the buffet, Amy was arranging the curtain, Farnsworth was cleaning his machine and Zoidberg was...well doing nothing interesting. Fry looked at all that with a smile. For one of the rare times in his life, Fry felt master of the situation.

* * *

Leela was waiting for Fry at her place. She looked at her electronic bracelet and saw 8:30 pm. It doesn't take so much time to buy a present. Leela was angry, bordering on livid _'' I was stupid to believe that it would work out this time. I think I'll prove to Fry that he was wrong.'' _said Leela to herself. She went outside to take a breath. She walked for about 15 minutes when she saw the stage in Central Park. She recognized the crew and when she saw Fry with them, she wrinkled her eyebrow. 

Bender was still looking after his buffet when he saw Leela. He looked at her without a move. Fry noticed that and said:

''Hey why are you looking like that?''

''Leela. She's coming.''

''What?'' said Fry very anxious.

Fry ran to Leela. He stood in front of her, recovering his breathe.

''What's the meaning of this? You told me you were buying me a present! And I find you here, chilling with Bender,'' yelled Leela.

''Well actually I wasn't really buying you a present. I wouldn't tell you but since you're here, it doesn't matter anymore. All you see is for you. I was planning you a birthday party since last month. And I was about to get you from your place to show you all this.''

''You mean...you're gonna make a show just for me?'' asked Leela.

''Not just for you, it's for everybody. That was the only way to refund Amy. But it was just for you at the beginning,'' said Fry.

''Oh Fry I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to say by ''I'll prove it to you soon''?'' asked Leela.

''You'll see,'' smiled Fry. Now come, the show will start soon.''

The crew arranged the last few things and the park began to fill. At 9 o'clock pm, Fry stepped on the stage in front of a hundred people and said:

''Welcome ladies and gentleman, welcome to my show. Tonight we are going to show you talented artists who will present you their great and many talents. This day is also decreed to my girlfriend who's celebrating her 26 years. Happy birthday honey,'' said Fry as he looked at Leela. ''After the show, there'll be a buffet and music for all the night. Well at least until midnight. Have a nice show!''

Fry gave the place to Bender. He was holding a table and a black hat. He deposited the hat on the table. He ''cracked'' his fingers and put his arms in the hat. That seemed deep. Bender took out ten ribbons and at the end of the line, many doves appeared. The audience applauded and Bender started his next tricks. 20 minutes later, the last trick was about to begin. Bender called Zoidberg for his assistance and ordered him to enter the famous box cut in two. Bender attached a scarf around Zoidberg's mouth so that he wouldn't say the secret again. Bender took out a saw from his chest. He began to cut. Then he separated the box in two. People applauded harder than before. Bender made reverence and returned behind the curtain. Amy appeared with not many clothes on. We could hear ''wow'' from spectators. Amy began to dance. It looked like a belly dance. The spectator's applause was deafening. Then it was Fry's turn. When the spectators saw him, they didn't applaud, or almost, because they remembered what happened at the Metropolitan house of Opera. That made Fry nervous but he saw Leela smiling at him and he regained his courage.

''This is a song from my century. It's called: ''You made this fool become a man'' by Ryan Malcolm.''

The music started and Fry sang.

_Traveling on the road to nowhere, and I was driving much to fast _

_Trying to be ahead of things, but I always ended last_

_I'm a big city kid, with a big city life, that's all I know_

_I'm aiming for the sky, but I'm always hittin' low_

_You came in and held me out, just like a miracle_

_You gave me strength to realize_

_When I had nowhere else to turn,_

_You taught me lessons to be learned_

_You made this fool become a man_

_When I was down, when I was out,_

_When I just couldn't understand,_

_You made this fool become a man_

_Love's the only reason that could change a guy like me_

_She makes me see the small things that I didn't get to see, before_

_You came in and held me out just like a miracle,_

_You gave me strength to realize_

_When I had nowhere else to turn,_

_You taught me lessons to be learned_

_You made this fool become a man_

_When I was down, when I was out,_

_When I just couldn't understand,_

_You made this fool become a man_

_She's been movin' through me_

_Now I'm never lonely,_

_Time, is mine, forever_

_When I had nowhere else to turn,_

_You taught me lessons to be learned_

_You made this fool become a man_

_When I was down, when I was out,_

_When I just couldn't understand,_

_You made this fool become a man_

_When I had nowhere else to turn,_

_You taught me lessons to be learned_

_You made this fool become a man_

_When I was down, when I was out,_

_When I just couldn't understand,_

_You made this fool become a man_

The spectators applauded loudly, all except Leela. She was out of words. And then a tear began to run down her cheek.

''Thank you everyone! The show's finished. Now you can eat and dance until midnight,'' said Fry.

Fry jumped down off the stage and walked to Leela. Fry saw the tear in Leela's eye and smiled.

''I'm glad you liked the song,'' said Fry.

''Fry, it was beautiful. I didn't know you liked to sing,'' said Leela.

''Well not really but for you it's always a pleasure,'' said Fry gently.

Leela kissed him passionately. Fry took her hand and took her behind the stage.

''Close your eye Leela. I have a gift for you,'' said Fry.

''Ok,'' said Leela.

Leela heard some strange noises.

''Ok Leela open your eye,'' said Fry.

''Mom, dad! What are you doing here?'' said Leela surprised.

''Fry came to take us from the sewers with free passes,'' said Morris.

''Oh Fry! You didn't have to do that,'' said Leela moved.

''It's nothing Leela. The last time you invited your parents was a disaster so this time it will be great. Now go enjoy your time with them. You have five hours,'' said Fry.

''Actually, we would like to know you more Fry,'' said Munda. ''You want to come with us?''

''Ok, if you insist.''

The two couples spent 3 hours together. It was 1:30 pm and it was getting cold so they decided to go back to Central Park. Everybody was gone besides the crew. Fry sighed when he saw the mess the spectators left behind them.

''Do you have any lazier idea Leela?'' asked Fry.

''No,'' she said giving him a broom.

Leela's parents gave them a hand to clean up the mess. After one hour, all was cleaned. Fry was exhausted. Everybody was exhausted. Leela walked her parents to a sewer entry and hugged them. Then Fry and Leela walked to her place and spent the night together, making love.

**Well, that's all for chapter five! I already started chapter six so it should be there soon.**


	6. Nightmare planet

**Here's chapter six. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 : Nightmare planet**  


All was returned to its original existence at planet express. Leela decided to ignore the law concerning the relationship between the employees. Anyway Fry wasn't smart enough to crash the ship if she broke up with him. And that wasn't her intention. So summer had arrived and the professor decided to give a vacation to his crew. Vacation that they wouldn't soon forget...

''Good news everyone! I decided to offer you vacations!'' said the professor.

''That's great,'' said Leela. ''Where are we going?''

''On Fantasy planet,'' said the professor. A place where all your deepest dumbest dreams come true. But unfortunately, the planet is full this year so I decided to go to Nightmare planet instead!'' said the professor with a big smile.

''Nightmare planet? Never heard of it,'' said Fry.

''It's a planet where all your deepest dumbest nigh...oh well nevermind. Off we go!''

The crew set off to Nightmare planet. Coincidentally, Nightmare planet was in the opposite direction of Fantasy planet. Leela was angry. She had bad feelings about that planet. But who couldn't have some! Surprisingly, she seemed to be the only one unhappy. Bender was drinking beers, Fry was turning on his chair like a 3 year old and Farnsworth was sleeping. Leela started to talk to herself: _''Why did the professor had to give us vacation? Nightmare planet! What will be next? I don't think the professor has the right definition of ''vacation!'' ''  
_

The crew arrived on Nightmare planet. Of course, you're probably thinking that Nightmare planet is a place where all your nightmares come true! And you're right! The planet also had the ability to take on the appearance of what you think about, playing out scenarios as though they were real. So the crew all said ''wow'' when they saw the planet because they all hoped that this place wasn't too ugly. They also all imagined that the planet was covered by big vegetation. Only, Fry saw a turquoise sky with a candy instead of the sun and the plants were in all different colours. Leela saw a dark blue sky with the moon. The plants were normal. Bender saw a cigar instead of the sun and the trees were in beer form. Farnsworth saw normal plants and normal sky but he saw many little animals he could use for his crazy inventions. At the first look, Nightmare planet seemed ordinary and even like Fantasy planet. So why would they be in danger?

''Ok crew, we're arrived,'' said Leela as she landed the ship in her view of the place. ''Fry wake up your nephew.''

''Ok honey,'' said Fry.

''Ah let me out of here. I can't deal with your stupid lubby-dubby bullshit,'' said Bender.

The crew went out of the ship. They all looked around them.

''Well that doesn't look so horrible,'' said Leela.

''How could I know, I never came here!'' said the professor. ''Now excuse me but I've got to capture some rats for experiments! Have fun.''

Then the professor left them. Fry, Leela and Bender all looked at each other with a confused expression. Shrugging it off, Bender decided to go see the place to find out if there's anything fun to do or stuff to steal.

''We're the only ones left, so, what do we do?'' asked Fry.

''Maybe we can find a nice place and have some fun,'' said Leela in a seductive voice.

''Well actually I was thinking about capturing that candy near me,'' said Fry. ''See you later!'' said Fry as he started to run.

Leela saw Fry run. She didn't see any candy at all. Something strange was there. Anyway, she decided to explore the planet too. Another thing that Leela found strange was the moon. After an hour of walking, it didn't move at all. Finally, she arrived in front of a building. She looked around her but there was only plants. She pushed the door and the door closed by itself. Leela was surrounded by darkness. Not even a cat could see in here.

''Hello? Anybody there?'' said Leela into the vacuum.

Suddenly, a light appeared and we could see president Nixon's head on a very high dais.

''Turanga Leela. You are condemned of being a mutant! Your punishment shall fit your crime! You are hereby sentenced to live out the rest of your days with the other mutants!'' he laughed.

''NOOOOO! That's not possible! I'm not even mutated! It's unbelievable! How can you, of all people, take my freedom, you're just a head in a jar!'' exclaimed Leela, tears streaming down her face.

She shrieked in pain that wasn't physical.For lack of a better way to unleash her rage, she lashed out at the dais. But when she touched it, the dais disappeared and the building too. The planet returned to her point of view and Leela dried her eye.

''What the hell was that? I better go find the others,'' said Leela.

Leela ran as fast as she could to find the others.

Fry was walking slowly. He was looking around him, amazed by all the multicoloured plants. He wasn't running after the candy anymore. Fry arrived on the edge of a cliff. He saw Leela, looking at the view.

''Isn't it beautiful honey?'' said Leela.

''Yah,'' said Fry.

Usually, Fry wasn't very impressed by a beautiful landscape. But this time, without understanding why, he found it splendid.

''Come closer Fry,'' said Leela in a soft voice. ''I want to live this moment with you.''

''Sure,'' said Fry.

Fry took Leela by the waist. They looked at the ocean. It was indeed beautiful. A soft breeze was blowing. It smelled like pure air. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Bender arrived with a knife. He was walking like a zombie.

''KILL ALL HUMANS! KILL ALL HUMANS'' said Bender mechanically.

''What? Bender what are you doing? Don't point that thing at me!'' said Fry nervously.

''KILL ALL HUMANS!'' repeated Bender.

''Leela, stay behind me. I'll protect you,'' said Fry bravely.

Fry avoided the blows of Bender with difficulty. Finally, one of Bender's many blows struck true. He rocked, and staggered into Leela. Then she fell off the edge of the cliff.

''LEELA NOOOOOOOOO!'' screamed Fry. He turned his head slowly towards Bender, all expression drained from his face except for his eyes. His eyes were glazed from tears, yet through their misty appearance shined the look of a cold-hearted killer. ''You took the only thing I cared about. I'll make the robot devil look MERCIFUL! I'LL KILL YA BENDER!''

Fry charged on Bender with a desperate courage. He collided into Bender with a strength that wasn't his own. Bender reeled from the blow and teetered on the edge of the cliff before plummetting to an untimely death on the rocks below. Fry fell to his knees and cried like a baby.

''Leela...my beloved Leela. Why did you have to die? Why?'' said Fry, desperation on his face.

''Fry? Why are you crying for me? I'm not dead,'' said the real Leela.

''Leela! I thought you were dead. I saw you fall,'' said Fry while pointing to the edge of the cliff.

''That wasn't me. Well it was but not the real me. You saw your greatest fear that's all.''

''Really? But how...''

''I think this place generates our deepest fears, or. at least one of them. Come on, we have to save the others,'' said Leela while taking Fry's hand.

Bender was walking and drinking beers.

''This place's sucks! There's only vegetation with nothing to steal!'' complained Bender in a loud voice.

Bender lit a cigar. He was lost in his mind when he walked into something. Bender rubbed his head. He saw a big building with projectors. A big sign was on the top: Greatest Chief in the Universe.

''Finally! Civilisation,'' exclaimed Bender.

Bender entered the building. He saw lot of people sitting on chairs. A voice from nowhere started to talk.

''Bender, you are summoned to prepare exquisite meals for your beloved Mom!'' said the voice.

''For Mom! I'll make the best meal my Mom ever had!'' said Bender proudly.

Bender walked to the place where all the stuff to cook was. After an hour of cooking, Bender served his many meals to Mom.

''Thank you my child,'' said Mom.

She started to eat but spit the food out at once. She looked very angry at Bender and rose.

''Bender, your food is disgusting! How could you serve this shit to me!'' said Mom, returning to her usual private persona.

''But Mom, I really forced myself to prepare you the best meal!'' said Bender sadly.

''I think you didn't forced yourself enough. Bender, to punish you, I shall forbid you to cook, smoke and drink! So you'll be deactivated!'' said Mom in a cruel voice.

''NOOOOOOO!'' howled Bender.

He fell to his robot knees and ''cried''. At that moment, Fry entered the building followed by Leela. He saw Bender crying.

''Bender! Don't believe her! All this isn't real! You can cook, smoke and drink all what you want!'' said Fry.

''Really? Oh ok,'' said Bender. He lighting a cigar. ''Ah that's better.''

The whole building disappeared. Leela said that they must find the professor and leave that damned planet.

Farnsworth was running after a sort of rat when he saw, him too, a building. He pushed the door without wondering why the building was there in the middle of nowhere. There were many people in here. They all applauded when they saw the professor. One of them started to talk.

''Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, we are all mesmerized by your invention. It brought a great deal of progress to the science. Please, we would like to see a demonstration,'' said the man.

The professor looked at the man without understanding. He saw a big machine and walked to it. He didn't know what to do or what the machine was for but he tried some combinations of buttons. Unfortunately, the machine blew up, causing alot of damage and even killed a couple of people. Suddenly, the professor Wernstrom appeared and looked at him with a satisfied face.

''Professor Farnsworth, your invention's a total mess as usual. We all banish you from science and forbid you to practice it!'' laughed Wernstrom.

''NOOOO,'' wailed the professor.

He walked slowly and miserably to the exit door. He was about to push it when Leela pulled it. She ran into the professor.

''Professor, we have to escape! This place's dangerous,'' said Leela.

''Why escape? I don't have anything left,'' said the professor miserably.

''Professor, all this isn't real. You have to believe me. We all passed through this,'' said Leela.

Leela took the arm of Farnsworth and ran to the ship. Well, they had to search for it because they were all lost. The building of Farnsworth didn't disappeared like Leela and Bender because the professor still believed it was true. So all the people in the building followed them with torches, appearing from nowhere.

''Come on professor! Stand in front of them and tell'em you don't believe them! You're a good scientist!'' said Leela to comfort him.

''You're right Leela. I didn't live so long to finish like that. I'll show them who's the best scientist!'' said the professor with new hope in his eyes.

He stopped walking and faced his fear. He thought about an invention and suddenly, it appeared near him. Farnsworth took the gun and pressed a button. A big black hole appeared and they all got sucked in by it, besides the crew. The gun disappeared and Farnsworth sighed.

''That wasn't real? Oh my...now I have to rebuild the gun. Oh no wait! I already built one!'' I used it to make my bills disappear,'' said the professor.

''Whatever. Now we have to go back to Earth,'' said Leela.

''Off we go!'' said the professor.

**That's all for chapter 6! Chapter 7 is coming soon.**


	7. Should I take that future?

**Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 : Should I take that future?**  


The little adventure of the last month made the crew angry with the professor. They all wanted their money back because Hermes used their salary to buy their tickets. Hermes had no choice but to give them back their money because Leela threatened him.

Even if Leela loved Fry a lot, she thought more about his immaturity than his good qualities. Fry could be a nice man when he wanted. But unfortunately, these occasions were rare. It's why, one day, Leela decided to ask the What if Machine about what he might be like in a couple of years. She took the little tv in the laboratory and brought it to the lounge. She sat on the couch and placed the tv on the little table.

''What if Fry and I are still together in...8 years?'' asked Leela.

Then Leela rolled the handle. The tv started to show moving colours and then a picture appeared. Leela was watching her possible future when Amy entered the lounge.

''Hey what are you doing with that machine?'' asked Amy.

''I'm wondering if Fry will be the same immature boy in 8 years,'' said Leela.

''Oh! Let me watch it with you,'' said Amy in a school girl voice.

''Sure,'' said Leela.

The What if Machine showed them many pictures that surprised both of the girls. When the What if Machine ended, Leela and Amy were stunned.

''Wow, I didn't know Fry could be that great,'' said Amy.

''Same here,'' said Leela.

While Amy and Leela were talking, Fry approached the entry of the lounge. He heard the voices of the girls. He stayed in the shadows to listen.

''He really seems to be a nice guy and pretty smart. That's incredible,'' said Amy.

''Yah, but don't tell Fry what we just saw. Not now,'' said Leela.

''Why not?'' asked Amy.

''Just don't tell him,'' said Leela.

After Fry heard that, he felt devastated. Tears begin to run down his cheeks and he went out. Of course, if Fry had stayed a little longer, his heart wouldn't have been broken. The two girls continued to talk.

''Ok I won't tell Fry that you'll have twins,'' said Amy. ''But now that you know you'll have children, are you still interested in staying with him?'' asked Amy.

''Yeah, I want children but I don't know if Fry does. I know the What if Machine showed us that he obviously does, but something wasn't right with what we saw. Fry seemed like he raised children all his life. And we both know that Fry acts like a child sometimes,'' said Leela.

''Yeah I know. But it's still in 8 years. Many things can change before then.''

''I know,'' sighed Leela.

* * *

Fry was walking on the street, lost in his mind. After all that he did, Leela didn't want him at all. _''I'm the unluckiest boy in the universe. I know I should try harder to be a better guy but I can't change all of myself. Leela had to accept that I'm a bit a jerk like she says. All the months we've been together, I thought I deserved to have a happy life with someone I love. It seems that destiny doesn't like me very much. After all that happened, no matter in what Time I am, I'll be a total loser,''_ thought Fry. After a little while, he went back to the PE building. Leela looked at him a bit angry. 

''Where have you been? We've got a delivery to make,'' said Leela.

''Sorry,'' said Fry.

The crew had to deliver party whistles or noise makers, as Fry called them. It was for the Sausage festival on the planet Dadawa. Fry loaded the two boxes, without any excitement, in the place it should be. Then Leela started the ship and they took off.

Fry stayed in his quarters the full trip. Everybody thought he was asleep like usual but Fry didn't sleep at all. He was both sad and angry with Leela at the same time. He wasn't able to put a finger on what wrong he had done. Of course he didn't count the things Leela was use to. He finally gave up. _''I can't think with all these ideas in my head!''_ said Fry.

* * *

The crew arrived on Dadawa, a planet recently discovered. Dadawa is also a young planet, only inhabited for 800 years. The Dadawans loved to make festivals. Each month they had to make at least 3. Usually it was one per week. Everybody was wondering how they can get some rest with all those festivals. The Dadawans looked like little kids for a human. Their head was like a football, their eyes were a bit lower than the middle of a normal face and their arms and legs were very flexible. 

So in this second week of August, it was the Sausage festival. Bender went to wake up Fry.

''Wake up Fry! We've arrived,'' said Bender.

''Huh?'' mumbled Fry.

''Come on Fry, let's exploit this place!'' exclaimed Bender.

''Ah yeah, whatever, I got nothin' else to do,'' said Fry.

''What do mean ''nothing''? We've got to deliver those party whistles,'' said Leela.

''Ah forget those noise makers Leela and lets have fun!'' said Bender.

''No, we'll deliver those noise makers like professionals and then we'll go see the festival...but only if you guys finish quickly, of course,'' said Leela.

''Ok, deal!'' said Bender.

They delivered the noise makers sort of like professionals and they went to see the festival. The Dadawans were very sociable. They were talking to everyone and they were even annoying. Fry saw a bunch of people in front of a stage. It was a contest. The goal was to eat the most sausages in 10 min. Since Fry was starving as usual, he decided to participate. There were 4 participants, Fry included. The 3 other guys were all fat. They all laughed at Fry when they saw his size. Chants of lightweight and string bean surrounded him. When they learned his name, small fry seemed to be his most popular nickname. Fry ignored them and he started to eat. Only one thing was unusual with the sausages. They were a foot long and about as big around as Amy's wrist. Leela was watching Fry with her eyebrow wrinkled._''What a pig!'' _thought Leela. Bender was cheering him. Unfortunately Fry lost. He was so stuff after that, he could barely walk. Fry managed to walk to his friends, bent in 2.

''Fry! How can you lose? I lost a butt-load of money because of you!'' said Bender, angry.

''I must agree with Bender, Fry. If you want to get fat with stupid contests, you could at least win!'' said Leela.

''If you still have some room, then why don't you bite my shiny metal ass!'' said Bender.

''Ah, will you guys lay off,'' said Fry.

''Ah come on Fry. It's all forgot. Let...,'' started Bender.

''Huh...I don't feel good. (urp) I think I'm...gonna...barf, (urp)'' said Fry between stomach spasms.

''I know a way to make you feel better Fry,'' said Bender. ''Follow me.''

Bender took Fry to a club. They sat on a couch with a table in front of them. Fry ordered beers.

''Here buddy, drink! I'm sure you'll feel good after a couple,'' said Bender.

''Um...Bender, I don't think that's gonna help Fry,'' said Leela.

''Ah shut up Leela. Leave us alone, (urp)'' said Fry.

''Fine! Don't come crying to me after you got sick,'' said Leela.

She left the club, frustrated. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend actually said that to her. And the stupid contest he participated in. _''What a jerk!''_ said Leela, loudly. She returned to the ship and waited for them.

* * *

In the club, Fry was at his fourth beer. He actually felt better but he was starting to be tipsy. His spasms were gone and his stomach wasn't stuffed anymore. But his bladder certainly was starting to be. Bender saw Fry's long face and rolled his robot eyes. 

''Don't tell me you're sad about Leela again? Could you at least be sad for a good reason!'' said Bender.

''It's not my fault if she keeps on making me feel that way,'' said Fry.

''What did she do this time?'' asked Bender.

''She'll break with me for a nice guy and they'll have kids. I heard that the other day when she was talking with Amy. She asked her to not tell me,'' answered Fry.

''I'm surprised Amy didn't tell you yet!'' said Bender.

''Yeah, whatever,'' said Fry.

They continued to drink for one hour. Fry was completely drunk and both his stomach and head were turning. His vision was blurring and he almost fell down.

''Hey pal, what's going on? Are you alright?'' asked Bender.

''Huh...,'' mesmerized Fry.

Fry got up and walked 2 or 3 steps, then he barfed on the floor.

* * *

In the ship, Leela took a little nap and when she woke up, Fry and Bender were still not there. She sighed and decided to go take them back by herself. The festival was still in full swing. Leela took the way to the club. She opened the door and held back a cry of exclamation. Fry's head was lying in his own vomit. Leela swallowed her own bile, which was threatening to join his, and gave bender a reprimanding look. 

''Bender! What have you done to him!'' said Leela.

''Not my fault! It's his job to know when to stop,'' said Bender.

''Fry, do you hear me?'' asked Leela.

''Yah...,'' mesmerized Fry.

''Come on, get up. You've got to clean your face,'' said Leela.

They went to the bathroom. Leela was helping Fry to clean his face. She couldn't believe what she saw. Worse, she was cleaning his face. _''I'm supposed to have twins with that guy. Huh! Triplets you mean!'' _thought Leela.

''Here, all cleaned. Now be quiet and go straight back to the ship,'' ordered Leela.

''Yes captain,'' said Fry.

Fry left the bathroom. He saw Bender walking to the exit, with the usual sound that his chest makes when it's full. Fry smiled and ran after him. Leela washed her hands and went out the bathroom.

''Sorry for the mess,'' said Leela to the barman.

''That's ok. We're quite use to it,'' said the barman.

Back in the ship, Leela and Fry weren't talking to each other. Bender was busy admiring his loot. Fry got up and was about to go into his quarters when Leela talked to him.

''Where do you think you're going?'' asked Leela.

''I'm gonna take a rest. After all that food and beer, I think I deserve to sleep,'' said Fry.

''Well if you wouldn't have eaten like a pig and drink like a fish, you wouldn't have to sleep!'' said Leela.

''Have you ever seen Bender drink or Zoidberg eat? I'm a nothing beside them!'' yelled Fry.

''I don't care what they do. I don't want you to get sick or become a big fat guy. I want you to be healthy,'' said Leela.

''Since when you care about my health? No! wait, I don't want to know anything else from you. Just let me sleep,'' said Fry.

Fry entered his quarters and passed out. Leela stared off into empty space while thinking up a string of swear words that would make Bender proud. Bender finally abandoned his stolen things. He got up and started a cigar.

''Well, another great day of business,'' said Bender.

''Talk for yourself,'' said Leela.

''Ah what's wrong with you guys? You can't pass one day without being pissed at each other,'' said Bender.

''That's not true. Beside, I don't know why he's so touchy these days. Did he say something special to you?'' asked Leela.

''Nope. Nothing interesting,'' said Bender.

''Then I guess I'll have a hard time to deal with him and the twins,'' said Leela.

''Hmm yeah, yeah. Huh? What twins?'' asked Bender, suddenly interested.

''Ah I'm supposed to have twins with Fry,'' answered Leela.

''Oh! If you ever need a babysitter, call me and I can do it for a $reasonable$ sum of money,'' offered Bender.

''Thanks but no thanks. I saw that on the What If machine so it can be only a possibility,'' said Leela.

''Yeah but still, keep the idea,'' said Bender.

They arrived at the PE building. Fry went directly to the lounge. He watched tv a bit but was soon tired of it. When the day finished, Leela was about to walk with him a bit.

''Are you ready?'' asked Leela.

''Ready for what?'' asked Fry.

''Well, to go home. I would like to walk with you a bit,'' said Leela.

''No thanks. I'm sure you've got better things to do,'' said Fry.

''No, actually,'' said Leela.

''Well I do. So see you tomorrow,'' said Fry with a cold voice.

''Ok Fry, what's the matter with you? All day you've been a jerk and you treated me as if I was nothing to you. If you're tired of me then tell me! Because I'm really tired of you now. You're so intolerable!'' yelled Leela.

''Intolerable, intolerable! I'll show you how intolerable I can be!'' yelled Fry.

''Fine! Then forget me!'' said Leela.

Leela left the PE building while slamming the door. Fry started and after a few seconds he came back to his senses and slammed the door too.

**That's all for chapter 7. A great thanks to BardicPup for being my proof-reader. Chapter 8 is on the way.**

**BTW, check out our parody version of Disappear as sung by Philip J. Fry.(original by Hoobastank)  
**


	8. A strange component

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy! **

Chapter 8 : A strange component  


Two weeks passed since Fry and Leela broke up. It was the beginning of September and the weather was getting colder. Everything was fucked up at the PE building. No good deliveries, the professor was always busy on his crazy new inventions, Fry and Bender were doing more stupid stuff than usual, Zoidberg...well it's Zoidberg, Amy was calling Kif all the time, Hermes was yelling about the bills that Amy was making on the phone and Leela was really freaking out with her problem. Well, on closer inspection, things were normal. 

Today the professor decided to send everyone, himself included, on a special mission. He needed a specific component for his invention. The planet was known as Gelatena. There was a species of butterfly that, once out of their cocoons, the cocoon itself was an extra resistant material. The professor needed that fiberous cocoon to proceed to the final step of his invention.

He took his place in his chair. Everybody was looking at him, waiting for a possible mission.

''Good news everyone! Today we'll go to Gelatena, to collect cocoons!'' exclaimed the professor.

''Why are we going there? You can collect cocoons on Earth and you can do it yourself!'' grumbled Bender.

''It's not ordinary cocoons! They are produced by gigantesque caterpillars! And the butterflies are just as big,'' explained the professor.

''Why do you need those cocoons professor?'' asked Leela.

''Because it's an extra-resistant rubber band. Only sharp scissors can cut it. Even then, it's still hard. Anyway, we are all going to the planet so off we go!

Fry, Leela, Bender, Farnsworth, Zoidberg and even Amy was part of the mission.

Fry and Bender were in Fry's quarters playing poker. Fry was half paying attention to the game and half thinking of Leela. Bender put his hand on the bed with a big smile.

''Beat that! exclaimed Bender, showing a full house.

''You win, I have nothing,'' said Fry, not even looking at the game, or the four ladies in his hand.

''Oh no...don't tell me you're kind of sad about Leela again? Fry if you don't change humor within the next three second, I'm gonna strangle you!

''Alright, alright! Don't be such a baby!'' replied Fry.

''You call me a baby when you're always sad about something mister! Babies are always complaining about something and I'm gonna tell you something Fry, you're exaclty the same!'' said Bender.

''So as you,'' said Fry.

''Yah well, I'm a robot. It's a part of my program,'' replied Bender.

At this moment, Amy came into Fry's quarters.

''Fry, Bender! Leela said that you have to come back to your post. We're having an emergency,'' said Amy.

Fry and Bender shrugged and followed Amy. Bender noticed that the ship wasn't moving. He looked around and saw no danger. He crossed his arms.

''Hey Leela, what's so important? There's nothing!'' accused Bender.

''You didn't look above the ship...,'' sighed Leela.

''Uh?'' wondered Bender.

He climbed the ladder and opened the porthole. He looked above him and saw a big ship.

''Ah, joy...,'' grumbled Bender.

He got back into the ship and Fry asked what it was.

''So Bender, what's the big alarm?'' asked Fry.

''Something called Zapp Brannigan,'' answered Bender.

The Nimbus sucked in the PE ship. Amy was the fisrt one to get out, followed by the professor, Zoidberg, Fry and Bender. Leela stayed in the ship a bit. ''Ok relax, it's just a stupid guy and the only thing I have to do is to get over it'' adviced Leela to herself. She got up and joined the crew. Everyone saw Zapp in his usual velour costume, accompanied by Kif. Kif saw Amy and ran to her. They hugged each other and they went to Kif's room. Zapp directed his eyes on Leela. He smiled like a guy sure of himself.

''Well, if it isn't Leela! We meet again,'' started Zapp.

''Unfortunately,'' whispered Leela.

''Should I say it's destiny or your desire for me?'' said Zapp with a sensual voice.

Leela noticed that Fry was jealous and decided to play a game.

''Yah I can't hide anything from you,'' replied Leela.

Everybodies eyes shot wide open and their jaws hit the floor as their heads snapped around to face Leela, everyone, that is, except for Zoidberg. Zoidberg, with a denseness surpassed only by the hardness of his lobster- like shell, stared vacantly from one member of the crew to the next. After several laps of the room, his eyes met Leela's and widened slowly. Bender bashed him in the back of the head and finally his jaw joined the others in a collection on the floor. Leela ignored their reactions and took the arm of Zapp. They walked together, followed by the dumb-founded crew.

Later, Zapp invited the crew for super. Only, Fry decided to eat elsewhere. Bender changed his mind too. Fry is his best friend so...whatever. Zoidberg followed them for no apparent reason, as usual. They joined Kif and Amy in a diner room.

''Thanks for letting us eat with you Amy,'' said Fry.

''No problem,'' smiled Amy.

''It's way better to eat with you guys than my idiot captain,'' complained Kif.

''Anyway, what's your delivery today?'' asked Kif.

''No delivery today. The professor wants us to go to Gelatena to collect some cocoons,'' grumbled Bender.

''Gelatena?'' said Kif, surprised. ''I think that planet is on the forbidden planets of Zapp. You may have some problems to go there,'' said Kif, sadly.

''Leela will figure out something I'm sure. She always does,'' said Fry.

''Yah like ''sleep'' with Zapp,'' laughed Bender.

''Nah, she won't make that mistake again,'' said Amy. ''She's in love with you Fry. Oh! true...you guys had a fight. Sorry Fry. Well, considering the way she acted when we landed in the Nimbus...it's not reassuring,''

''I think we should go back to the conference room to tell Leela about the ''Brannigan law'','' suggested Kif.

They finished super quickly and went to the conference room. Zapp was looking seducingly at Leela and Leela looked annoyed. She turned her head to the little group and saw Fry. She immediatly turned her head back to Zapp and smiled. Fry saw that and his face turned scarlet. Leela put her hand in Zapp's hand. Bender slapped Fry, hard.

''Pull yourself together pal or you're gonna fry!'' said Bender.

''Sorry Bender. I just can't accept that Zapp is the better guy...,'' sighed Fry.

''The better guy? What are you talking about?'' asked Bender. ''The idiot took care of those kill-bots by rounding up humans and feeding them to the robots until they reset. And you call that the better man! That ain't even a man.''

''Nevermind. Why don't we go tell Leela about the planet,'' proposed Fry.

Leela was starting to be on her limit of what she could endure. So she decided to talk about the mission and maybe get some help from him.

''Um Zapp? Can you listen to me one minute?'' asked Leela

''Hmmm,'' mmmed Zapp while looking at her.

''Me and my crew have to go on Gelatena. Can you fly us there and maybe give us a hand for the mission?'' asked Leela with a big smile.

''All what you want my...what? Gelatena! No way!'' said Zapp, a bit angry.

At that moment, Fry reached her and was screaming :

''Leela! Don't talk to him about the planet! It's on his forbidden planets,'' blurted Fry.

''What?'' said Leela, wondering what was going on.

''Fry is right. That planet is forbidden. But there's always a way to change my mind...,'' said Zapp, while shaking his eyebrows at Leela.

''Ah! Don't even think about...,'' started Leela. But she remembered the game she was playing to make Fry jealous. ''I mean yah! But could you help us get the cocoons we need please? I'll surely do whatever you want for that...,''said Leela. She could feel herself getting blonder with each word.

''Hmm sounds really interesting. I think it's totally doable. I can make an exeption for a noble cause,'' said Zapp. He was already to blond to realise her true reason for accepting his offer.

The Nimbus set the way for Gelatena. Leela went back with the crew in their ship. She went to her quarters and sighed. ''What have I done? Now I have to ''sleep'' with him again. All that for the stupid invention of the professor. What would Bender do? Probably not keep his promise. Yah I'm gonna do that. He's not much of a lost anyway.'' Leela decided to take a little nap so she could build more resistance against Zapp's idioty.

After a while, Leela woke up because of Fry's voice. They both looked in each other eyes. Finally Leela asked Fry what he wanted.

''What it is Fry?'' asked Leela''

''The Nimbus landed. Zapp is asking for you presence,'' said Fry, with a reproaching voice.

''Ok,'' said Leela simply.

When they all went out of the Nimbus, they were all awestruck. It was as beautiful as Nightmare planet but this time it was real! They could see giant flowers, giant trees, giant catterpillars and giants butterflies! They were so beautiful, lot of colors on their wings and it was always well arranged.

''Wow I would like to have a dress with the colors on the butterfly that is flying on our way!'' said Amy. Apparently, blondeness was contagious.

''What? He's flying at us? Run everyone! He'll eat us!'' screamed the professor.

''Quick! Into the ship!'' ordered Leela.

They ran into the Nimbus. The butterfly was a bit bigger than the PE ship, so the giant bug changed his mind and flew over the Nimbus.

''I think we'll stay in the ship and fly through this big field for the cocoons,'' decided Leela.

''The cocoons are on the trees anyways,'' said the professor.

The ship went back into the air and flew to the big trees. Zapp was half looking at the direction. His eyes were on Leela, obviously, and she was trying to smile at him. But in her head it was a pain.

They reached a tree with some cocoons on it. Zapp landed the Nimbus on a big branch. They went out and Bender exclaimed :

''That's what I call a cocoon!''

''Indeed. When the worm is transformed into a butterfly, the cocoon stays there for an unpredictible period of time and then it falls to the ground so the young worms can eat it,'' explained the professor.

''Iouuu,'' shuddered Amy.

''Mister Zapp, we'll need your laser to cut this cocoon,'' said the professor.

''We don't need the laser professor. Zoidberg is already taking care of the cocoon,'' said Leela, pointing towards Zoidberg on the cocoon.

''Man that lobster is always hungry!'' exclaimed Bender.

Leela screamed to Zoidberg to eat the top of the cocoon. After a while, the gelatinous snack of Zoidberg's fell on the branch just under them. And Zoidberg...well he fell inside the cocoon! The professor told the crew to take the cocoon with a net or whatever this ship uses and they rescued Zoidberg. Actually it was more the cocoon they rescued from Zoidberg.

In the ship, Zapp was still seducing Leela. She was really tired of that and the pressure was starting push to much.

''So Leela, I think it's time to thank me for my help. I put a perfume that I'm sure you'll like. It's called ''Marine Emanation''. A wonderful attractive perfume,'' said Zapp while smiling at Leela.

''...,'' didn't answer Leela.

Zapp touched Leela's shoulder tenderly. That was it. Leela couldn't stand his advance anymore. She didn't care about making Fry jealous anymore. And anyway it was a bit stupid considering the price...She took his hand tenderly at the start and then judo-flipped his sorry ass half way across the room and left. She went to the PE ship where everybody was waiting for her. Zapp ran after her and entered the ship.

''Leela, is it some kind of seduction? Because I'm not sure if I want you to do it again,'' said Zapp, breathless.

''Huh...Look, leave me alone!'' exclaimed Leela.

''But...,'' started Zapp.

Zapp noticed that Zoidberg was scuttling around him with his headfin up. Suddenly, Zoidberg jumped on him and started to suck his head and face. Everybody was watching, half surprised, half disgusted.

''Kif! Help me getting that thing off of me! No wait...lower, lower, lower...to low, to low!'' said Zapp, his eyes opened at their maximum capacity.

Zoidberg threw a sort of oil on Zapp and the crew took the lobster off of Zapp. Zapp walked slowly to the ship's door followed by Kif. He was in shock. Then he looked at Kif and said that he had to take a bath and that Kif was in charge to clean him. The crew heard a ''Huhhh'' from Kif.

The crew went back to Earth with the cocoon in a net. Fry was wondering why Zoidberg threw oil on Zapp. The lobster made a short explanation.

''You see Fry, when my species is really excited by a scent, we throw oil on the person or the thing to make the scent stable. But that happens only when the scent excite my species a lot,'' explained Zoidberg.

''I...see,'' said Fry, not really sure if he wanted to know more.

The professor passed the rest of the day and the night on his invention and trying to keep Zoidberg away from the cocoon. Fry and Bender went back to their apartment, as did Leela.

**That's all for chapter 8. Chapter 9 is on the way. **


	9. Losing is winning

**Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 : Losing is winning**

''Good news everyone! My invention is done!'' said the professor with pride in his voice.

''And how is that suppose to make us feel happy?'' said Fry with a careless voice.

''Shut up Fry,'' ordered Leela. ''Tell us more about your invention professor.''

''Well follow me, I'll show you,'' said the professor.

They followed him into the lab. Scattered around was various lenghts of wires he used to make his invention. The professor stepped beside his new machine. It looked like a motorcycle. It was shiny, pretty and for some reason, smelled lobster.

''Here's my invention : the motorcycl'air,'' said the professor his eyes glistening.

Everybody was shocked. Leela approached the vehicule and touched it.

''Eeeeuuuu! It's so disgusting! What is that ugly shiny thing covering the motorcycl'air, professor?'' asked Leela.

''It's the cocoon that you felt Leela. I entirely covered my invention with it. This resistant rubber band will protect the motorcycl'air from anything!'' explained the professor.

''Really ingenious professor but, what will protect the driver?'' asked Leela.

''Who?'' said Farnsworth, confused. ''Ah! Yes, yes the driver. Well there is where the driver's feet enter the machine so he will be firmly attached."

"What about the rest of the driver?" puzzled Leela.

"I took insurance for that. Anyway, this little wonder will bring me money!'' he exclaimed.

''Money?'' said Bender suddenly interested. ''How?''

''Well I'm planning on bringing my invention to the Academy of Inventors. That damn Wernstrom better not win this year!'' yelled the professor.

''Don't worry professor. Your inventions are always...interesting. I'm sure you have a chance. Besides, it is really great that the motorcycl'air is so well protected,'' complimented Leela.

Farnsworth gave some explanation about how the contest will proceed. They all listened half way because they already knew. So they put the invention in the ship and headed to the Academy of Inventors.

In the ship, Leela and Fry were yelling at each other until Bender put an end to it and took Fry to his quarters. As for Farnsworth, Amy, and Hermes, they were talking about the motorcycl'air. Zoidberg was doing some unimportant things. Probably trying to find something to eat on the floor.

Fry was waiting for Bender to start talking. He thought that his friend wanted to tell him something but the robot just sat on his hammock and took out a beer from his chest. He drank it in one shot and then fell asleep.

''Um Bender, why did you bring me here if you're gonna sleep?'' asked Fry.

''Uh? Oh...Well wake me up when we arrive,'' answered Bender.

''Ah ok. Then I'm gonna go back in the driver's room,'' said Fry.

''Oh no you don't! I wanna sleep so if you two don't stop fighting, I'm gonna put you guys in two different missile pods with my empty beer bottle and I'll send you so far away from each other and the only thing you'll remember is a robot breaking a bottle on your head," exclaimed Bender.

"Uh? What bottle?" asked Fry.

Bender broke his bottle on Fry's head and he fell unconscious on his ass. Fry woke up shortly after the hit from the bottle. He massaged his head and got up to sit on his hammock. Suddenly, a ray of light appeared from nowhere and Fry saw himself appearing in the light. The differences were that the other Fry was a lot smaller and had wings on his back. Fry started to panic and fell down the hammock. He backed up a bit but soon felt the wall.

"Don't be afraid of yourself Fry," said the angel Fry.

"Am I hallucinating or something?" asked Fry.

"Negative. I came here to tell you something."

"What are you?" asked Fry again.

"I'm sort of your spiritual guide. I'm also caused by too much drink, unconsciousness…oh nevermind! Will you stop asking questions and just listen to me! You are very special Fry, know that."

''Yah right. But how did you get in here?"

''You are dreaming! Happy? Well, as I was saying, you are..."

''I'm sleeping? Oh my gosh, I gotta wake up! Bender is counting on me to wake him up. I'm sorry M. Spiritual but we'll have to talk another time."

''Very well then. Just remember that you and only you can call me,'' said the little Fry. _This dream has been brought to you by Marble Seat. Marble Seat : We don't care._

The angel disappeared in the same light. Fry woke up and looked around him. ''What a strange dream. I wonder if it was true. Well I guess I'll never know cuz I'm the only one who can call him and I don't fucking know how," thought Fry. After getting up, yawning and stretching, Fry noticed that he was alone in the room. He wondered if he was still dreaming. But soon after, he heard a knock on the door. Leela showed up and she was apparently angry. What a surprise for Fry...

''I suppose you were asleep again?'' said Leela with a cold voice.

''I guess so,'' replied Fry with the same tone of voice.

''Well come on lazy boy, we arrived,'' said Leela.

Fry followed Leela. She asked Bender and Fry to take the box that was holding the motorcycl'air. They both sighed in annoyance but didn't have much choice anyway. Everybody followed the professor into the room where all the inventors, even Wernstrom, unfortunately, were there. Wernstrom approached Farnsworth and looked at his box with a superior glance.

''Look who decided to come this year! I hope you didn't bring that poor death clock for the third time? Even if number three is supposed to be the magic number, with you, it doesn't have any chance!'' laughed Wernstrom.

''Of course not! This year I have something that will kick your useless pretentious ass!'' replied Farnsworth.

''Well well, I'm looking forward to see that! I won't wish you luck because it's useless anyway, hahaha!'' laughed Wernstrom again.

Wernstrom returned to his seat, thinking he had discouraged the professor. But Farnsworth was in a really good mood, for once, and nothing could stop his invention from winning. So they all took their place around a table and waited for someone to start the contest. After a couple minutes, a guy showed up, arranged the microphone and started the evening.

''Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another year of Academy of Inventors!'' greeted the guy. ''Our first candidate is professor Ogden Wernstrom. Good luck professor,'' said the guy.

Wernstrom got up with his invention and walked slowly, but pretentiously, to the stage. He deposited two boxes that we could hear meowing from one of them. A big aquarium, without fish, was pushed on the stage. Wernstrom opened the box and took the cat that was inside. The cat seemed to be angry and didn't want to be put in the aquarium.

''As you can see, this cat doesn't seem to want to go in this big aquarium. But with an extremely advanced research, it is now possible for any cat to breath under water, play with you in a pool if it's the case and maybe catch some fishes in a lake. Let me demonstrate,'' explained Wernstrom.

He opened the other box and took his invention, a swim costume for felines, and put it on the cat. Then he put the scared animal in the big aquarium and the it started to panic and tried to get out of there but Wernstrom closed the top of the aquarium. The cat slowly calmed down and began to enjoy swimming. The audience applaud loudly and Wernstrom bowed while looking at Farnsworth with a overconfident smile. Next was our professor. He climbed on the stage and the first line of tables that were near the stage could see sweat on Farnsworth's forehead. He made a quick explanation about what his invention is about and then some guys pushed a big box on the stage. Farnsworth took a remote from his pocket and pressed a big red button. The box fell open revealing the vehicule. The audience looked interested at the engine so the professor calmed down. He explained that the ugly shiny thing was a super resistant rubber band and almost nothing could penetrate it. Except maybe some hungry lobster. Zoidberg offered to demonstrate but Bender saw financial gain so he stopped the lobster. "If this invention works I'll be eating lobster tonight. If it doesn't, I'll be eating the same thing..." said Bender in a quiet voice full of menace. The rest of the audience asked Farnsworth the same question about what will protect the driver. Farnsworth wasn't prepared for that so he just said : "Oh well there is where the driver's feet enter the machine so he will be firmly attached". That was bad for him because the person that was driving was generaly more important but the professor only considered keeping the driver attached to the vehicule, not protecting him. And because of that, Wernstrom won the contest. Farnsworth had a sad look when he found out the winner. Everybody tried to cheer him up but nothing was making it. A nice looking guy was sitting at a table near the crew. He looked at them with a smile and got up.

"Excuse me professor! Yes you there. I would like to talk to you," said the guy.

Farnsworth turned his head to the person that was talking to him. It was a man in his early 40th. He had a tuxedo and nice hair. A big smile was on his face.

"Yes? What do you want?" asked the old man.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm James Johnson of the Johnson & co Company. Have you heard of it?"

"No," coldly said Farnsworth, apparently annoyed.

"Oh, well we're the leading company in any kind of vehicule safety and I'm here to propose to you a deal," said the businessman. "Can we go somewhere else to talk in private?" he asked.

"Yes, yes follow me," said Farnsworth.

The professor took the guy to the ship. Leela ordered Fry to make a coffee for the businessman. Leela offered her driver's chair to James. He smiled kindly at her and thanked her. He took a sip of the coffee and started to talk.

"I watched the contest from the very start. I was really impressed by the invention of Wernstrom. I was going to offer him my proposition but when I saw your motorcycl'air, I was even more impressed," complimented James.

"Yes, yes. Get to the point," said Farnsworth a bit annoyed.

"Very well then. I want to buy your motorcycl'air," proclaimed James.

Everyone's eyes shot wide open. Bender however, had dollar signs instead of eyes. He stepped beside Farnsworth and tried to make the old man accept. The professor seemed not really interested in the offer so Bender called himself the chairman of the motorcycl'air project. Everybody else encouraged Bender because they knew it was for the best. After a long intensive business talk, the motorcycl'air was sold to James. He promised that he'll keep in touch with the production. So the PE company had another business to take care of. They had to go on Gelatena again to get more cocoons.

Bender was in a good mode after that so he decided to go celebrate with everybody. The professor declined the invitation because he was really tired and already in his pyjamas. Leela declined the invitation too because she had stuff in mind and needed to think about it. For the rest, they all came. Bender took them to a bar and everybody ordered their drink. While Fry was drinking, he made the decision to break up with Leela and let her be with that famous better guy. He was getting up when Bender stopped him.

"Hey where are you going buddy? The night just started!" he said.

"I'm going to see Leela and I'm gonna let her go," sighed Fry.

"What for?" asked Bender.

"Because I'm a jerk and she deserves better," he answered.

"You're a jerk indeed buddy but you just started your relationship! Can you at least profit of what you've done so far?" asked Bender

"No! Look guys, I don't know if I'm making the right decision, I'm never sure, but anyway I'll do what I believe is good!" said Fry, proudly.

"Too bad…" sighed Amy. I was really looking forward to seeing your kid."

"What? My kid? Amy, what are you talking about?" asked Fry, wrinkling an eyebrow.

"Yes, it IS a shame!" exclaimed Bender. "I'm not gonna make any money with baby-sitting now."

"I don't get it! Please someone explain!" screamed Fry.

Amy passed her arm around Fry's shoulder. She "briefly" explained what happened the day with the What if machine. Fry couldn't believe it! All this time he's been bitching Leela for the better guy was actually a kick in his balls! Fry couldn't believe either that Bender kept his mouth closed all that time. Anyway, Fry didn't think about revenge because he had more urgent stuff to fix. He had to find Leela as soon as possible and explain himself before it was too late.

Leela was going back to her apartment. Nibbler was waiting inside, always attentive. Leela threw her coat on the couch, her keys on the table and flopped down on the sofa. She sighed and called Nibbler. The little Niblonian jumped on the couch and sat on Leela's legs. She started to pet him abstractedly.

"There's no choice left. I'm not gonna endure this for the rest of my life," said Leela. She sighed again and a tear ran down her cheek. "Too bad I won't know my children…" Nibbler jumped on the floor and started to run around making his usual sound. "Nibbler! what are you doing? Oh I bet you're hungry. Let me get you some meat," she said. The Niblonian watched Leela go into the kitchen. He walked to the window and looked back at Leela, sadly. "I'm sorry Leela but I can't let you do that. It is for the best," he said in his native language. Then he jumped out the window. Leela went back into the living room but didn't find her pet. She starred at the window, wide opened. "I must go too," she said.

Fry was running on the street to Leela's apartment. When he reached the her door, he knocked on the door loudly, screaming Leela's name. No answer. Fry's hand slowly slowed down. He sat down in front of Leela's door and cried lightly. Then after a good 5 min, he got up and went down the stairs slowly and sadly. "Well, at least I tried," he thought. Back outside, he headed to the Robot Arms Apartments. What he didn't know though, it's that near by, there was a little creature hidden in the dark waiting for the favourable moment. Fry was about to turn a corner when a piece of stone knocked him in the back of his head. Fry yelled an "Ouch" and massaged his head. He continued to walk and another piece of stone came and hurt him again. Fry turned around to see who was throwing stones at him. Nobody was there… except Leela that was turning on a corner on the other side of the street. Fry called her by waving his arm. She saw him and crossed the street.

"Leela! I was looking for you!" exclaimed Fry.

"Me too actually," said Leela.

"Really? Why? Is something wrong?" asked Fry, noticing Leela's sad look.

"No not really. It's just something I wanna tell you," she said.

Fry's heart started to speed up. His throat began to twist and sweat appeared on his forehead. Leela was looking at the cement. She took a big breath and looked back at Fry.

"I'm breaking up with you, definitely," stated Leela.

"No! Don't do that Leela. I can explain everything. Please, let me justify myself," begged Fry.

"Well ok but you better have a good reason this time," said Leela, crossing her arms.

"If I was acting so badly to you the last weeks it's because I thought you had another boyfriend. You see… I kind of heard everything the day you were talking with Amy about the smart guy. But Amy and Bender told me the real story so I wanted to apologize for my behaviour and all the bad stuff I said to you," explained Fry with a sweet smile.

"Well, that's a premiere! You do have a good explanation. But I'm still angry about the bad things you said to me," she said.

"I'm really sorry about that Leela. I was in a bad mood," said Fry.

"By the way, if you really thought about me breaking up with you for another guy, why you didn't ask me?"

"I don't know I was angry and afraid and…"

"…to stupid to think about asking me," finished Leela.

"Hehehe yah I guess. So…are you still breaking up with me?" asked Fry, nervous.

"Well I suppose I can forgive you again. I know it's not like you really meant it," said Leela more to herself. "I think we should sleep on that and talk about it tomorrow after work ok?"

"Thank you Leela. I really appreciate your consideration," smiled Fry, feeling relieved.

Leela smiled and kissed Fry on the cheek. Then they wished good night to each other and Fry went back to his apartment. Bender was back and he was drinking beers on the sofa. He looked at Fry and noticed his smile.

"So I'm guessing you fixed things with Leela," said Bender.

"Yah sort of," confirmed Fry.

"Great! That makes another reason to celebrate!" exclaimed the alcoholic robot.

Bender took a beer out of his chest and handed it to Fry.

"Oh and we can celebrate your future twins too!" realised Bender.

"Sure. Uh wait a second. What twins?" asked Fry, confused.

"You're gonna have twins with Leela pal. That's what the What If machine said,"

Fry didn't answer. He starred at Bender and blinked his eyes repeatedly. Suddenly, he started to scream like the time he was locked in the robot mental institution.

**That's it for chapter 9! I don't know when chapter 10 will be done cuz I have a busy schedule with my school now but I'm working on it each time I can. **


	10. The lost people

**Here's chapter 10. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 : The lost people

As said, Fry and Leela talked to each other, after work, more thoroughly, about what happened. Leela asked Fry what he was thinking about the twins. Fry explained that, at first, he panicked. But after he thought about it and if it was meant to be well just live wit it and be happy for what you get. Leela was a bit disappointed of Fry's answer but at least he wasn't saying that he didn't want to have kids with her. The conversation finished on a promise. Next time there's a fight between them and they don't know why the other is angry or whatever, they will have to tell each other. Just like every normal couple. Then after a week, they were able to go out together without any problems. They tried to spend more time together outside of the missions. Leela was enjoying it most of the time and Fry tried not to leave Bender alone too much. Fry didn't want his best friend to get lonely and sober and do something crazy, like cut off his antenna...again.

Fall came and passed. Winter was already there and the temperature was going down faster than normal. The motorcycl'air was now on the market and selling well so the professor was making more money to finance his research. He even made the salary bigger! Except maybe for the lobster, who was spending most of his raise on the cocoons he was eating. However, he was eating more than two meals a week now. It was a common sight at the PE building to see the professor chasing him around. Occasionally, Farnsworth recruited the robot for this mundane task if he wasn't busy being lazy. The others were being more intelligent with their increased funding. Like Fry after a couple weeks. His budget was growing decently and he decided to make a very special gift for Leela for Christmas. Well when he says Christmas, it was more for the holyday season because Santa Clause was too dangerous for them to be outside at this time of year. Anyway, he hoped that everybody would agree with his idea.

Fry waited until there was one week left before Christmas. Then he decided to talk about his idea to everyone. So this morning when he got up, he was high on life. He started to whistle as he was going to take a shower.

"I'm walking on sunshine!" sung Fry in the shower.

"Well someone's in a good mood today. What's happening Fry?" asked Bender.

"I'm gonna ask her!" screamed Fry over the sound of the shower.

"Oh good for you," said Bender, not understanding what was the question.

After half an hour of cleaning and singing in the shower, Fry got dressed and headed to the PE building with Bender. Leela was already at work and she was making herself a coffee. Amy was sitting on the couch and noticed that Leela was unusually happy.

"Looks like things are going well between you and Fry now," said the rich girl.

"Yes. Fry has been very sweet to me since our fight. Hope it stays like that. What about you and Kif?" asked Leela.

"It's going fine but we just don't see each other very often," answered Amy.

"I'm feeling sorry for him. Working for that idiot Zapp. Nobody should be allowed to endure his stupid comments, stupid laws and especially his bed…," said Leela, remembering a certain night.

"Yah. But what choice do we have," sighed Amy.

"True…," approved Leela.

Fry and Bender arrived at the lounge. The orange haired boy came close to his girlfriend and kissed her all over the face. Leela laughed and told him to stop or his face was gonna be kissed with something else. Leela was joking but Fry took it a little too seriously. He backed up and looked nervously at her. She laughed again and patted his shoulder. Fry calmed down and laughed with Leela.

"Does somebody know where the professor is?" asked Fry.

"In his lab probably," answered Leela. "Why do you wanna see him?"

"Uh, I just…wanna…talk to him," responded Fry. "Amy, Bender, would you come with me please?" asked Fry, pleadingly

The two required people agreed and followed Fry. Leela wrinkled her eyebrow because she knew something was going on. She was tempted to follow them to find out but immediately changed her mind. What if something bad happen like last time? Better not try to find out anything. Fry went to see Hermes in his office. He told him to come into the lab. Fry thought about telling the lobster to come too but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He could open his mouth and tell everything to a certain Cyclops. On second thought, he realized that Amy was a pretty big mouth too but he needed her more than Zoidberg. When everybody got to the lab, they found the professor working on something. It seemed passionate because Farnsworth didn't notice them.

"Hey professor, what's with the invention you're working on?" asked Fry.

"Uh? Oh hi Fry. What do you want? There's no delivery yet," answered Farnsworth, not noticing Fry's question.

"I'm up to something. The reason I brought everyone here today is to make an announcement," said Fry.

At this moment, Zoidberg walked in the lab and joined the crew as if he was supposed to be there. Fry shrugged and continued the conversation.

"I'm gonna ask Leela to marry me," whispered Fry.

"That's awesome!" said Amy, not caring about the tone of her voice.

"Quiet! I don't wanna Leela to hear us," mesmerized Fry with a nervous look.

"Can I be the best man?" asked Zoidberg with a tear in the eye.

"No way!" exclaimed the professor.

"We have a special honour reserved for you. You get to be in the buffet!" added Bender, helpfully...

"Now Fry, what crazy plan do you have for me to help you?" asked Farnsworth.

"I'm gonna need everyone's help. Even doctor Zoidberg."

"Hooray! I'm helping!"

"Professor, do you still have the gravity pump?" asked Fry.

"Why yes."

"Ok. Here's what everyone's gonna do…"

After Fry explained his plan for the big proposal, everybody went back to their occupation as if nothing was going on.

Later in the day, Amy went to see Leela in the lounge where Fry and Bender were actually waiting for her to do her part. They were watching tv so it was definitely under cover. Amy sat on the couch with them and watched a bit of tv before starting to talk.

"Hey Leela, there's that cool shop downtown with a beautiful collection of dr…clothes. Wanna go shopping?" she asked.

"Well since we didn't have any delivery, I guess I could have a bit of fun. Wanna come Fry?" asked Leela.

"No thanks. I don't like shopping. You girls go enjoy yourselves," responded Fry.

"Ok, see ya later! Love you."

"Love ya too."

The two girls walked out of the lounge. Fry waited until he was sure they were out of hearing, which took him about 10 minutes, then got up with Bender and went to the lab. Farnsworth was waiting for them beside the gravity pump.

"I hope she's gone now because I'm not getting any younger you know!" exclaimed Farnsworth when he saw Fry and Bender coming in.

"Yah she's gone. Considering they went shopping, we should have couples hours to work on my plan," said Fry.

"Girls…" said Bender, accusingly.

"Is the gravity pump ready?" asked Fry.

"Almost. It just needs to be fixed here and there," answered Farnsworth.

"Good. I've been also thinking about the planet we went once with Zapp to deliver some pillows. The planet had a lot of gravity. Could be good for the plan," said Fry.

"You mean Stumbos 4?" asked Farnsworth.

"Yah I think it was. Anyway, with all that gravity, it will give me some time to go back to the ship and do my job. Bender, I'll need all the help a best friend can give," said Fry, looking at Bender with a smile.

"Too bad this person isn't here!" said Bender, taking a puff from his cigar.

"Please Bender. I really need your help," begged Fry.

"Fine I'll do it. But you owe me big time!"

"Deal."

Fry explained to the professor how he will have to invent a delivery and give it as a mission like usual. After, Fry went to Hermes's office. He gave him a paper with many names written on it. Then the robot and his pal went back to the living room.

* * *

Amy and Leela were walking down the street to the supposed clothes store. When they reached it, Leela was amazed by the wonderful look of the dresses in front of the window. Amy went in followed by Leela. They got separated soon enough. Each one of the girls was looking at all the amazing dresses. All the formal dresses were arranged in order to emphasize the unique design of the colors. Their price was equal to their look. Amy went to see the owner of the store. She asked him for a private conversation. The owner smiled and took her away from Leela. 

"I need a wedding dress for the one-eyed girl over there. But she doesn't know anything about it. And I need it today. I'm willing to pay a good price to have it done by, let's say, the end of the afternoon," said Amy.

"Very well Madame. I need the measurements of the girl though."

"No problem."

Amy went back to Leela.

"Hey Leela, why don't we try the wedding dresses?" asked Amy.

"Why?"

"Come on it's gonna be fun. If only Kif was here, maybe he would get the hint. Sometimes though it feels like I'm his mistress and he's married to Zapp...," sighed Amy.

"Ok. Maybe you can send him a hollow picture...just make sure Zapp doesn't get any picture of my dress," said Leela.

The two girls approached the wedding dresses. Amy looked discreetly at the owner and he came to help them try the dresses. Leela tried a couple of dresses and finally there was one perfect for her. Leela looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Was she going to get married one day? "It might happen faster than you think," answered Amy to Leela's silent question. Leela looked at her with a poor smile. She didn't think that Fry was the kind of person to get married fast. The two girls continued to shop a bit and soon they had to leave. Amy stayed a little longer to talk with the owner. Everything was arranged. The only thing left was in Fry's hand.

* * *

Fry and Bender were still sitting in front of the tv when the girls came back. Fry looked at Amy with a look that only she could understand. She shook her head discreetly. Fry got up, kissed Leela on the cheek and faked going to the bathroom. Actually, he went to the lab. The professor was still working on some invention when Fry tapped his shoulder. 

"It's time professor," said Fry.

"Time for what?"

"Huh...to tell us the mission."

"Oh! Yes, yes. I'm coming."

Fry went back to the lounge before the professor could make it. It wasn't big of a deal anyway. The professor arrived in the lounge after 5 long minutes.

"Good news everyone! You will be making a delivery to Stumbos 4. A planet with such high gravity! Enjoy."

The professor gave the package to Leela. It was a simple letter in an envelope.

"Wouldn't it be easier and less a waste of our time if we could just drop the letter in the mailbox?" asked Leela.

"No. The people you need to see don't have the required system called mail service. So it's your job to deliver that paper to them," replied Farnsworth.

The old man returned to his businesses and ignored the complaining of the crew.

"I don't like this planet," grumbled Leela. "You know with all that gravity. And last time we were there, so was Zapp."

"Bah! Who cares? It's just the matter of couples hours or maybe days since there's so much gravity but in the end it will be a successful mission," said Fry, confident and not really talking about the "mission".

"Since when are you so confident?" she asked.

"Oh well since this morning," answered Fry.

Leela was finding it strange that Fry was acting that way. But if it was really an improvement, she was definitely going to let it grow. Fry, Bender and Leela headed to the ship. The Cyclops started it and they took off. Fry was looking through the porthole. He was mesmerizing words to himself. Soon enough, he saw the planet Stumbos 4. He returned to his seat and waited for the landing.

On the planet, the gravity was affecting heavily on the crew. Fry was already thinking about how he will have to escape from Leela's view to do his plan. Bender stepped beside Fry and said quietly : "Leave it to me". Leela took a map from her pocket.

"Let's see… According to this map, we gotta go that way, go through a forest and the place we gotta deliver this letter should be just after," said Leela.

"Then let's get going," said Fry.

The crew was walking slowly due to the gravity. Fry hoped that Bender had something good in mind to keep Leela distracted while he was gonna go back to the ship. After 15 minutes of slow walking, they reached the forest. "Man I hope it won't take long before I can go back otherwise it's gonna take me forever," thought Fry to himself, looking at the ship. Without the gravity, it would have taken less than 5 minutes to go back to the ship. Maybe choosing this planet to slow down Leela wasn't a good idea after all.

They continued to walk slowly but surely. Fry was looking around him to see anything interesting but nothing showed up. The forest was very dense. "At least there's a good advantage there," thought Fry. He tapped Bender with his finger. The robot agreed to Fry's begging look. They stopped walking and whispered words to each other.

"Hey keep moving you two! We don't have all day to do this delivery. Although it might…anyway what's the big deal?" asked Leela.

"Fry's afraid of this forest!" said Bender, spontaneously.

"Uh…yeah that's right! This place gives me shivers," said Fry following Bender's idea.

"Oh come on. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Leela.

They continued to walk and Fry faked an accident. He fell on his ass and took his leg as if it was painful.

"Ah! My leg! It's broken!" screamed Fry.

"What? Oh Fry! Are you alright?" asked Leela, running to her boyfriend.

"Yah, yah I'm fine. It's nothing, really. Just broken."

"Let me exanimate it," offered Leela.

"No, no that won't be necessary. I'm fine," said Fry, taking away his leg.

"Fry don't be such a baby and let me take care of you."

"You should take care of Bender first. He's on fire!" exclaimed Fry.

"What the hell…" said Leela, looking at Bender.

When Fry screamed, Bender took that as a sign for him to do something. So he lighted a cigar to think about it. Unfortunately, Bender isn't the most caring person so his cigar put him on fire, burning grass and trees around him. Leela was trying to run as fast as possible but the damn gravity didn't want to let her go faster. She called Fry for help. No answer. Fry was already on his feet and on his way back to the ship. "Forgive me Leela, you two will have to help yourselves," thought Fry as he was looking back at the forest.

"Where in hell is Fry! I told him to help me. I'm coming Bender!" screamed Leela.

"Don't bother to take your time!" said Bender, sarcastically.

When Leela finally reached the robot, the fire was gone. A big part of the forest was also gone. Leela looked at the damages and sighed.

"What are we gonna do to fix that?" said Leela.

"I don't know. Not our problem!" said Bender.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Leela. "We could go to the castle where you delivered the pillows once and see what we can do. And where is Fry!" she exclaimed.

"Probably lost in his stupid ideas," said Bender.

* * *

Fry was back in the ship. He sighed in relief. He sat on Leela's driving seat and started the ship. He had to go back on Earth to take the gravity pump. On his way, he looked around to spot the best place to write his question. The universe wasn't missing stars. Fry could do it anywhere. He continued on his way to Earth. He landed in the PE building at the right place. Fry headed straight to the laboratory. He found the professor still working on something. 

"Hey professor! The plan is working fine so far but Bender burned a part of the forest on the planet. I wanna help them but I'm not letting my chance of writing the question in the sky. So I'll get the gravity pump and help them after. Do you have anything to prevent the gravity effects?" asked Fry.

"Yes of course!" answered Farnsworth.

The professor opened a drawer and took a medium size bag. He handed it to Fry. Fry was surprised how heavy the bag was. He opened it and took one pill out. It was as big as the pill they used to go in the deep south...

"Damn, those pills are big!" exclaimed Fry. "Anyway, thanks professor. I'll be taking the gravity pump now and go,"

"Farewell!"

Fry asked Amy and Hermes to help him attach the gravity pump on top of the ship. After he went inside it and started it. He took off to write, once again, a message into the sky.

* * *

Leela was going to the castle when Bender tapped her shoulder. She turned back to look at him. An angry robot face told her that something was bothering the robot as usual. 

"What?"

"Were you serious about going to the castle?" asked Bender.

"Yah, why?"

"Do you realize how much time it would take us to go there? Even with normal gravity, it would take forever. Forget about the delivery and let's go home," said Bender looking at the sky.

"You're right...," sighed Leela.

"Damn it! Now we can't even go home!" yelled Bender.

"What?" wondered Leela.

She looked at where Bender was starring at and saw her ship going away from the planet. She couldn't believe it. Fry was going away with the ship! How dare he abandon them with no food, no water, no weapons, no nothing!

"How dare you Fry!" screamed Leela.

"Leela, you should shut your trap!" whispered Bender.

The Cyclops turned back. What she saw astonished her. Bunches of angry people, apparently, were looking at them. They weren't very well dressed. Pieces of clothes were covering their lower body. A tribe, it seemed, was small and seemed alsocrushed by the gravity. They had lances in a hand and little knives on the other. One of them approached Leela and Bender.

"You humans are awful! You burned our precious forest. You shall pay for this!'' said, what was apparently, the chief of the tribe.

Leela got in defensive position, ready to kick their ass but they were too many and armed. The tribe attached them to a long piece of wood and took them away. Fortunately, Leela had time to send an alarm of distress to the ship.

* * *

Fry was driving quietly to a good place to write his message. Even in sapce, finding the right spot was important to Fry. Things had to be perfect. A little to perfect. When he finally reached what seemed to be a good spot for him, he activated the gravity pump. It took Fry about an hour to place the stars perfectly. He was on his last one when something caught his attention. 

"Just a few more hundred…thousand…miles. There!" exclaimed Fry, happy to be done. "What?"

Fry heard an alarm ring. He walked to the incoming call. He pressed a button and Leela showed up on the screen. Fry saw her upside down and attached to a piece of wood. The message was clear: "Fry, get your ass back here and help us!" Fry shut down the screen. "Oh Bender, what have you done…" sighed Fry. He went back to the driver's seat and headed to Earth.

Back in New New York, he headed straight to the lounge to see if Amy was there. She was. Fry explained what was happening to her and asked about the dress she was supposed to get for Leela. Amy got up and left the lounge to return just a little bit after with a nice box. Fry took it and went back to the ship without taking the time to put away the gravity pump. He had to save his love and best friend from a possible death.

**That's it for chapter 10! Chapter 11 is on the way.  
**


	11. High gravity romance

**Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11 : High gravity romance

Fry was flying to Stumbos 4 to save his friends. On his way, he thought about how he could save them. Though he didn't know what he was gonna face. Once on the planet, Fry took the pill the professor gave him. It felt like he was swallowing a big piece of dark matter. The result was instantaneous. Fry could walk at normal speed. He put the other pills in a sack and started to walk. He reached the forest in no time. He saw the poor forest that Bender burned. He sighed and continued his way until footprints captured his attention. "Hmm, I wonder if those prints are somehow involved with all this," said Fry. "I guess I'll just follow them and see." And he continued and continued until starvation forced him to stop. He sat down on a rock and searched for something to eat in his pockets. The only edible thing he found was a little bag of peanuts. He ate them while looking around. A little bit farther, the forest was showing no trace of fire. He saw flowers, bugs, birds, a letter..."Uh? What is this letter doing on the ground," said Fry. He took the letter he was supposed to deliver and put it in his pocket.

"I wonder if Fry got my message," sighed Leela. "He'd better," exclaimed Bender.

"These people have very advanced prisons. Look at the energy that the bars are made of. Where do they get it?" wondered Leela.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just show me where I can jack in," proclaimed Bender.

"Don't tell me you started jacking in again," scolded Leela.

"Hey, can't a robot have fun in his last moments of life!" he moaned.

"What do you mean your last moments of life? Fry is coming to save us!"

Bender looked at Leela sarcastically.

"You're right. We're screwed," sighed Leela.

("meanwhile") Fry finally reached a village. There were a couple houses in a circle with a well in the middle. Fry noticed another house a short distance away from the others. For some reason, this building stood out from the others. Instead of primitive wood, it was made of dark metal surrounded by a strange aura. Fry decided to go have a look because from where he was, only the top floors were visible. As Fry advanced, a really short guy who appeared to have been taller in days gone by stopped him. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could take me to your chief. I have a letter for him," asked Fry.  
"Oh you must be the delivery guy he was waiting for. Follow me," he said with disinterest.  
The short guy brought Fry to the middle of the village. He told him to wait and the small guy went to see a man that was wearing a crown with leaves. He had a quick talk with him and returned to Fry.

"Our chief will receive you," said the same short guy.

"Thank you sir," said Fry. Our orange haired boy walked to the chief. He searched for the letter in his pocket. "Ah got it," said Fry in his mind.

"Hi, I'm Fry from the Planet Express delivery company. I have your letter so here you go," said Fry, handing the letter to the chief.

"Oh thank you Mr. Fry," said the chief.

The leader opened the envelope to find out that it was a letter from his mom.

"Oh it's from my mama!" exclaimed the chief. "

He turned to his fellows to read the letter. Fry was wondering where Bender and Leela could be. He turned his head around and noticed the big dark building again. Rescuing his friends became as much important to him as Zoidberg. He waited for the chief to finish his letter to ask what was about the building. Unfortunately, the boss kept on reading and reading. Fry became impatient and decided to ask right away.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could tell me what is this big building over there," asked Fry.

"Oh, I see that you have some taste for technology. Well it's the only high tech building we accept in our village," answered the chief.

"Yah, interesting, but what is it?" asked Fry again.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. May I be of any other help?" he asked.

"Oh well… Um I guess not. Oh wait! Yah you can! Did you guys, by any chance, see a robot and a one-eyed girl?"

"Are they your friends?" asked the chief, suspicious. Fry nodded. The leader turned to his people to whisper something. Fry was still looking at that weird building. The discussion between the  
tribe ended and the chief smiled at Fry. "I decided to change my mind about our edifice. We'll give you a quick visit with me as your guide. At the same time, you can search for your friends."

"That's great! Thanks."

The guards threw Fry in the same prison as his friend. The other two were looking at him, angrily.

"Nice help idiot! Now I'll never know where I can Jack in!" complained Bender.

"Hey what did you expect? I'm a delivery boy, not a rescue ranger!" replied Fry, frigidly.

"Shut up you two! It's not his fault if he is an idiot and stole the ship and got us locked up in here!" yelled Leela. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to get an army with me!" replied Fry. "Like you're able to do that anyway," mumbled Leela.

Fry closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to have a fight again with Leela. Especially since he had a very nice surprise for her.

"Please Leela, can we try to not fight with each other? I know I'm not the smartest guy around but I didn't have time to try to save you. I delivered the letter and I asked the chief if he saw you. I couldn't know he was your jailer," said Fry, trying to justify himself.

"I guess you're right. I didn't do much better either…" sighed Leela.

"Hell yah!" Bender testified.

"I didn't ask your opinion! Anyway, we still gotta get out of here. It's just I don't know how at the moment. These people have high security cells. It's impossible to get out on our own," said Leela.

''I'm sure there's something we can do. We just didn't think about it yet," said Fry, trying to be cheerful.

The trio lowered their heads in a sigh. Thinking, thinking, that's all what they could do. "Come on Fry, you gotta think of something. I gotta get Leela's confidence back," thought Fry to himself. Half an hour passed without any idea from the crew. The guards came with food after a while. Leela saw that as an opportunity but unfortunately the guards didn't have to shut down the energy bars to give them their food. However, it gave Fry an idea. So after eating a bit, Fry explained what he had in mind.

"That's a stupid idea!" exclaimed Leela.

"No, it's not! For once, listen to my ideas and think about it with more consideration. I'm telling you it will work! We just have to disassemble Bender so he can pass under," said Fry.

"What!" exclaimed Bender, suddenly listening to the conversation.

"Even if we do so, his body is too big to pass. The alarm will start for sure," argued Leela.

"Well that's where you'll kick their ass! Come on Leela, it's better than staying here and waiting for our sentence," said Fry, in last hope.

Leela didn't answer. She was too proud to admit that it wasn't a bad idea. She crossed her arms and sighed. Bender got up and inspected the energy bars. "Hmm," said Bender, rubbing his "chin".

"What it is Bender?" asked Leela.

"It appears that the energy bars are designed to burn you if you try to pass. However, a robot like me wouldn't be hurt," explained Bender.

"Really? Let me check," said Leela.

She got up and scanned the bars with her bracer. The result showed up and Leela started.

"You were right!" she exclaimed. "Look Bender, we don't have to dissemble you, you just gotta pass! After that, you head to the source and shut it down. And…don't jack in."

"You got it!" exclaimed Bender.

Leela went back on the cheap bench of their prison. She crossed her arms and sighed. She didn't know if she could trust Bender enough to get them out of this situation. "For the only time in my life, I'd have been happy to be a robot," she thought to herself.  
Fry was looking at her with a nervous look. Should he try to talk to her? Convince her that he had a good reason to leave…no, abandoned them like he did? Of course he couldn't tell her his good reason. So she would probably ignore his explanations. On the other hand, she was his girlfriend. She should understand whatever he says…almost. His face turned into a sweet smile and, surprisingly, she returned it!

What was he thinking? That was now what Leela was wondering about. "He's probably thinking that I'm mad at him because he abandoned us," she thought. She sighed. For the first time, probably, she wasn't. She loved him and she was starting to be proud of it. But still to proud to admit that she was proud of it. She looked at him and returned the smile Fry was giving to her. "He looks surprise," she thought. "Once again, I've been a fool, a fully-justified, prudent fool," She sighed again.

"I wonder what she's sighing about. Well, we are locked in a prison because of Bender. He's actually trying to save our lives, which is not reassuring at all, and I don't have a clue if I'll ever get my chance again up in the sky. Yah, it is a usual work day," thought Fry, starting to be angry. It was his turn to cross his arms. "And on top of that, there was a possibility for never escaping from here and Leela was still acting like she was single!"  
Leela saw that Fry was trying to hold back his tears. She looked down, looked at him, looked down… Suddenly, she got up and stepped in front of Fry. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Fry looked up at her, surprised. She gave him a tender kiss.

"Everything's gonna be alright," she mesmerized.

"No they won't. Everything is wrong. I won't get my chance again with the stars, we won't have our twins, we won't nothing," he said, a tear running down his cheek.

At this moment, the energy bars wore off…

"Why do I have to do all the work!" complained Bender to himself. He was walking down a corridor and looking around for any sign of a place where the source could be. Bender was also thinking about Fry's plan to marry Leela. A stupid idea according to him. Why do humans need to get married and have babies? It's a waste of time and money! Why couldn't they have fun with many girls? That's what most robots do! And a lot of humans too when you think about it. Bender continued to walk and soon found a door with the words "Power Room" written on it. "This is kind of easy," thought Bender. He entered and saw a giant ball, in the middle, supported by big wires. "Hmm I wonder how I am gonna shut down that thing," said Bender aloud, rubbing his hands, one against each other. He advanced and suddenly saw a wire plugged into the wall. It was saying, "Remove to shut down". "Oh…" grumbled Bender. He removed to plug and all the wires attached to the ball disconnected. Bender started running as the ball was heading in his direction. (gotta save the world…and link) woohoo

The tribe pushed the crew into an enormous square surrounded by electrified wires. As they were advancing, they were slowly recognizing what the place was. Plus, it was also surrounded by big stages with places for thousand people. The chief took his place in the grandest seat, with two guards standing beside him. All the others took their places here and there. "It's a battlefield," whispered Leela. She decided to walk, almost run, by herself rather than being pushed and surpassed Bender and Fry to go explore this place. She soon understood that the next fight was gonna be in the near future. Leela started to panic and walked backwards. Fry saw his girlfriend scream and ran to her. Leela was now on her ass, shaking. She fell over something. Fry looked in front of Leela and opened wide eyes. "Eww!" exclaimed Fry. Bender joined his friends.

"Shish! You guys should clean up your garbage," said Bender, disgusted.

"What's with all those dead bodies?" asked Fry, innocently.

"How do you think we survive," answered one of the guards.

Fry swallowed with nervousness. He turned to Leela and found out that she was still a bit frightened.

"Come on Leela, get a hold of yourself!" he advised to his girlfriend. "It's not a few dead cadavers that will put you out!"

Leela looked up at him. A smile grew on her lips to slowly turn into a laugh. He was right! It's not some cadavers that will blow away her toughness. Even if the dead bodies still had some skin, bite marks a bunch of flies flying around and a stinky smell. Just enough to have the feeling to barf… Leela got up and cleaned herself. She stood in front of the guards and gave them a challenging look.

"What do you guys want from us?" she shouted.

"It's quite simple really!" declared the chief, behind them.

The crew turned back to look at their interpreter. The guards pointed their lances to the backs of the crew to make them advance. When they were but a few paces from the chief, he continued the conversation.

"You will be fighting against each other until there's only one survivor left," said the chief. "The losers shall be eaten."

"And the other one will be free to go?" asked Fry.

"No. That's just for the fun. The winner shall also be eaten."

Fear started to grow on Fry's face. Leela was also worried. Bender crossed his arms and a careless expression appeared on his eyes. "Sure, let the meatbags get all the fun!" said Bender. He turned to his friends and exclaimed:

"Well, Fry, Leela, nice knowing ya! I'm outta here,"

"Stay where you are, robot. We won't eat you but you're a precious source of iron!" said the chief. "Now, let the match, begin!"

The three of them didn't move. Of course, it was obvious that they wouldn't fight each other unless they were somehow forced to. That's why the chief continued with:

"If you don't obey in between the next second, I'm gonna send my precious beasts at you and you shall be eaten alive!" he exclaimed.

The crew didn't move and a wondering look was now on each one of them. The cannibal chief pressed a button that was on his chair and cages started to go out of the ground. Beasts were screaming and punching the cages to get out. Suddenly, they all stopped howling and sat. The door of every single cage opened. The beasts were still not moving. The crew didn't see something like that since the deadly deadly bees. But something was different this time. It seemed... unreal. It gave them strange feelings. Such as impressiveness, fear and the most important one, the need to survive. The beasts had two heads, lion shaped, the body of a giant wolf and the claws of a dragon. They were a total of 3. One for each victim.

"How do you find my lovely beasts?" asked the chief with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I made them myself!"

"Nan, I've seen better..." said Bender.

"Well you shall never see anything again!" exclaimed their jailer.

The chief blew on a metallic whistle and only the beasts seemed to hear it. For Leela and Fry, it was similar to a ringing in the ear. The three beasts howled together and gave the crew shivers. The giant animals started to advance slowly. However, it seemed to Leela that the more they were advancing the more they were increasing their speed. The beasts were now running towards them. Each one of them was rushing to a specific victim wisely chosen. Fry ran to his girlfriend while screaming at her to find a plan. Then he turned his head around looking for Bender. Fry found his pal, couple meters away on his left, advancing curiously towards them saying: "Kill all humans." Fry patted Leela's shoulder to make her notice what was going on with Bender. Leela quickly made the link between Bender's strange behaviour and the whistle of the cannibal chief.

"Look!" exclaimed Leela, pointing at the chief's whistle. "That thing must interfere with Bender's signal. He's reacting to the whistle commands," she explained.

"Oh! So, I guess we gotta take that whistle… somehow," said Fry.

"Fry, we'll worry about that later. Now we gotta save our ass. Run!" cried Leela.

On his side, the cannibal chief also noticed that Bender was under his command. A cruel smile grew on his lips. "That's gonna speed up things," he thought to himself. He blew on his whistle again and all the monsters plus Bender suddenly stopped. He moved his hand towards a controller inlayed in his royal chair and pressed a button. On the battlefield, pillars were going out of the ground to be elevated high in the air. Leela saw the opportunity and rushed to the pillar that was the closest to the chief. She jumped on it and stayed still while it was going up. Fortunately, the cannibal chief was to busy looking at his beasts to notice that Leela was now dangerously close. She jumped as high as she could and grabbed the ledge of the stadium. She took a big breathe and jumped over the edge. She crept slowly and cautiously up to the chief and his guards. One of them barely saw Leela grab its lance and put it in his belly. His scream made the two others look at Leela. But they were not fast enough. The other guard ran into Leela but soon joined his friend in death. Leela pointed the lance towards the chief and harassed him viciously.

"If you don't wanna join your pathetic little friends, gimme that whistle!" ordered Leela.

"Alright, alright. We were only trying to survive you know,"

"And we were only delivering a letter! Alright, the robot burned the forest but it can grow back. Now hand over the whistle and no one else is gonna die. Besides, you can always eat the alreadydead ones. Unless you want me to provide the others with a fresh meal" said Leela, prodding the chief with the lance.

"How droll, but if you kill me, you shall never save your friends," taunted the cannibal's leader.

While still pointing the lance at the chief, Leela turned her head to the arena. She spotted Fry and took the whistle that the cannibal's ruler was giving to her. She threw it in the air.

"Fry! Grab the whistle!" screamed Leela.

"I got it, I got it!" he exclaimed, trying to catch the whistle.

While running, Fry didn't notice that he was heading for a pillar. For once in his life, Fry caught something good. As his hand closed around the whistle, his arms and legs wrapped around the pillar he had failed to notice. Sliding down the pillar, Fry managed to keep his grip on the whistle. He fell backwards and looked at the whistle, finding holes with something written on each one of the sides. Fry could read: Attack, stop, sit, run, walk and some others. Fry blew while blocking the "stop" hole. Everyone under the whistle's command suddenly stopped. Fry ran up to one of the beasts and jumped on its back. "Wow!" screamed Fry in a very idiotic way. He blew in the whistle to make the beast run. Fry forgot to hold on. The beast took off like a rocket leaving Fry to tumble behind. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing his head. He blew on the whistle to make the beast stop again. He got back on and gripped the fur…this time. Fry blew the whistle and he noticed right after that Bender was also running. "Oh right. Well I'll try to catch him," he thought. Leela was still menacing the chief and ordered him to shut down the power of the electrical fence. The chief obeyed and pressed a button on the inlayed controller. Everything shut down and Leela looked back at the field. Fry was holding Bender's hand and his legs were still moving. Fry was having a bit of a problem controlling the beast. At least the other ones were just running in a circle. Leela walked backward until her body touched the edge of the stadium. She made the chief promise to not do anything against them. She then called Fry and he ordered the beast to go under were Leela was gonna jump. The beast got her and Leela retained a swear word because of the pain she was feeling between her legs. She took the place of Fry because she was definitely a better rider than him. The beast leapt over the fence and left the arena. The village was deserted as was the forest, thanks to Bender's handiwork. Finally, they escaped this horrible place and made it back to the ship.

"By chance that beast wasn't affected by the gravity," said Leela.

"Oh! That reminds me. I had anti gravity pills but I forgot to tell you about it. You know, with all that happened," said Fry.

"It's ok Fry. We are safe now. Better break that whistle before it falls into Bender's hand," she advised.

She did so and Bender snapped out of its confusion. He looked around and wondered why he was suddenly in the ship.

"What happened just now?" he asked.

"It's a long story," said both Fry and Leela.

"Bah, it was probably something worthless anyway since I wasn't there," said Bender.

Fry and Leela looked at each other with a smile.

"By the way Fry, were you able to finish the stuff you had to do with the gravity pump?" asked Bender, innocently.

"Shut up Bender!" yelled Fry.

"What is that all about? You don't mean that you knew why Fry abandoned us there?" asked Leela, suddenly angry.

"Um yeah. But it's my fault. I was supposed to distract you and I burned that damn forest trying to figure out something to do," explained Bender.

"I don't see why it's your fault in that," said Leela.

"Well I'm still the one who burned the forest. Anyway, all that was because Fry has a very special surprise for you," said Bender. "Go ahead Fry, show her what you've been doing with the gravity pump,"

"A surprise? For me? How sweet Fry," said Leela softly.

Fry took a breath and sat on Leela's driving chair. He asked Bender if he could block Leela's view for a minute. The robot agreed. Fry spotted the place he wrote his message in the sky. He positioned the ship properly and got up.

"Ok Bender, you can remove your hands," he said.

"Wow meatbag, it's beautiful,"

"What is beau…"

Leela didn't finish her sentence. The view left her breathless. Leela's eye was wide open. She was reading the message with a quivering voice.

"Wiwill youyou mamarry mmme, Leeeela?" she read. "Oh, Fry…it's so beautiful and romantic but…

"Don't say that Leela!" said Fry, nervous.

"What? You don't want me to say that I can't afford a wedding dress?" she said with a smile. Fry's heart started to beat even more. A sweet happy smile grew on his face. Leela rushed to him and jumped in his wide open arms.

"Aww," said Bender with fake tears in his eyes. "My best friend is getting married! Well, gotta prepare the funeral!" he exclaimed.

"Leela, I think I should do the next part," said Fry, getting a knee down. "Bender, can you tape this moment please?" he asked.

"Ok. Ten bucks," said Bender hanging his hand over Fry.

"Bender! This is the best moment of my life and the only thing you think is asking money for it!" yelled Fry.

"Well everything else you got for her cost money, why shouldn't this!" he yelled back, crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright," capitulated Fry.

Fry put his attention back to Leela. He searched for a little box in his pocket and handed it to Leela. She took it and opened it. She became breathless again. The ring was gold surrounded by little diamonds.

"Fry, it's gorgeous! How were you able to buy this lovely ring?" she asked.

"For you Leela, everything is cheap," said Fry with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, I guess," she said, putting the ring on the proper finger.

The new fiancées and Bender went back home. Farnsworth wasn't expecting them to return after all this time. And even less learn about the future wedding. Everybody congratulated them.

Meanwhile on some other planet, a creature was entering a dome shaped like a head with an eye on top of it.

"Welcome Lord Nibbler," greeted the mighty niblonnian female.

"I must inform you that it has begun," said Nibbler.

**That's it for chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be on the way soon.  
**


End file.
